


Naruto and the Boys he Brings Home

by wizardinblack



Series: It's Complicated [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad Iruka, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, adopted naruto, dont let the title fool you this is a kakairu centric story lol, naruto is a teenage boy doing teenage boy things, rating is for one small part in chapter 2 between kakairu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: Iruka struggles to cope when his teenage son starts dating. Little does he know, Naruto has his own issues with Iruka's current relationship as well.Set 4 years after Uncomplicated.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: It's Complicated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728904
Comments: 46
Kudos: 616





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Uncomplicated. It probably isn't necessary to read that first, but it may be a good idea. Thank you to everyone who read that prior, and I hope you enjoy this silly little thing as well.

The first time it happens, Naruto brings home a quiet mousey boy with red hair.

Iruka is standing at the kitchen sink - fighting with the garbage disposal that somehow works in _reverse,_ and loves to spit old dirty water everywhere - when the back door bangs open.

"Kurama!" Iruka yells, as he hears rather than sees the red furred dog run into the house and through the kitchen, trailing muddy paws behind him. "Oh god dammit-"

Iruka curses under his breath, and covers his hands over the sink once more as water sprays in his face. "Naruto! Get your dog!"

"I'm home!" Naruto yells into the kitchen, as he follows in behind the dog. His voice is loud and cheerful as always, unfazed by Iruka's own hasty yells.

"Can you-" Iruka sputters as he finally manages to turn off the garbage disposal. "Can you please keep Kurama outside? He's filthy."

Iruka came home from work to find the pup rolling around in a puddle in their backyard. A puddle _not_ caused by rain, but yet again another sewage issue - something Iruka has become way too familiar with. Apparently living on the first floor of a condo building meant that any time any unit had a backed up toilet, it somehow got flooded into _their_ backyard. When Iruka got the place he thought he was so lucky to even have a yard - a plus compared to his last 3rd floor apartment - but in reality it's turned out to be a real pain in his ass.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get him," Naruto grumbles, and whistles for the dog to come to him. Kurama - a shelter dog they adopted just a year after Iruka adopted Naruto - clamors to the boy's feet, and Naruto ushers him out the door with promises of lots of treats later.

It isn't until the door is slammed shut that Iruka finally looks up and-

"Oh," Naruto isn't alone. He’s brought a friend home with him, a friend Iruka doesn't recognize, a friend who is holding...something...

"What is that?" Iruka blurts, eyeing the clear plastic container in the boy's hand. It has a yellow perforated lid, bits of wood chips at the bottom, and something ugly covered in spikes sitting in the center. Iruka jumps as the creature shifts, stuffed in its small confinement. All he can see is a long tongue, claws, and a big thick tail.

"Iruka, this is Gaara," Naruto introduces his friend absentmindedly (his human friend - not the freaky thing he's holding, Iruka assumes.) The boy offers him a nod in return. "We're gonna be in my room."

Without any other explanation, he grabs his friend's arm and begins to drag him in the direction of his bedroom, clearly trying to rush past Iruka before he can ask any other questions.

"Ok hold up," Iruka isn't having it. Both boys stop in their tracks and turn back to look at him with blank expressions. Iruka sighs, afraid to even ask. "What is that thing?"

"It's a horned desert lizard," Naruto explains. "Gaara doesn't have a big enough tank for him so we're gonna put him in mine with Saiken and see if they get along."

"Right," Iruka says, because _of course_. He should have known. 

The continuous rotation of animals coming into his home isn't even a surprise anymore, and honestly Iruka can't even be mad about it. Naruto loves animals - even before he adopted him, when Naruto was still just his student, he would always bring little creatures into Iruka's classroom. It's a trait he never grew out of, and instead grew more into. Iruka loves the big soft heart Naruto has, but sometimes it gets to be ridiculous. Iruka doesn't even remember who or what Saiken is. Maybe the snake, or the iguana, or the turtle, or _who knows what_ , because Naruto has so many cages and tanks in his room - and that combined with the heat lamps and plants - it might as well be a freaking jungle in there. 

His eyes shift between the two boys curiously. More interesting than the bizarre animal, is his friend. Iruka has met most of Naruto's friends - taught most of them himself when they were children actually - but this boy is new.

The boy - Gaara - has bright red hair and black smudged under his eyes, making the pale green of them stand out dramatically in an almost eerie fashion. The black hoodie he's wearing has an embroidered red rose on the front, and his faded blue jeans have holes in the knees. The brown combat boots on his feet have yellow laces. He is a stark contrast next to Naruto, who is wearing a pink tie-dye t-shirt and aqua blue sweatpants with clear jelly sandals.

Iruka lets out a deep sigh, knowing that once again he's just going to have to accept this new addition into his home. "Alright, fine, whatever."

Naruto flashes him a peace sign, the many beaded bracelets on his wrist clinking together as he does, and quickly escorts his friend out the room.

Iruka huffs and goes back to cleaning up the mess on his kitchen counter, then lazily drags a paper towel under his foot to clean up the paw prints left behind by Kurama. After he's done, he plops down at the kitchen table to try and focus on grading some papers, and it isn't until Kakashi comes walking through the backdoor that he realizes almost two hours have passed by.

"Don't let Kurama in," Iruka says to him without even lifting his head up. He hears Kakashi's hushed voice as he speaks to the dog, before quickly getting inside and shutting the door behind him. Iruka wishes the deadbolt on their front door wasn't jammed. Using the backdoor all the time has become more annoying than anticipated.

"What'd he do?" Kakashi asks, walking directly over to the fridge.

"There's a sewage issue," Iruka mumbles into his papers.

"Again?" Kakashi says as he rummages around, gathering various items of food.

Iruka sighs, not even wanting to comment on that - because _yes_ , _again and he's_ _fucking pissed about it._ He's only been in this condo for 4 years, and it just seems like issue after issue keeps popping up day after day. At the time he was so excited to find a two bedroom condo with a yard that he could afford for him and Naruto, but it's become nothing but a headache. He wishes he had the luxury of waiting to find something better, but he wanted to adopt Naruto right away, and couldn't while he was in his shitty one bedroom apartment at the time. So when he found this he jumped on it as fast as he could, not wanting to miss his chance.

It was nice, for a while, but now...

"What do you want for dinner?" Kakashi asks, changing the conversation.

"I dunno," Iruka mumbles, rubbing at his temple. He isn't really hungry, and doesn’t really want to think about food - having too much other stuff on his mind to begin with. He needs to call maintenance to complain about the sink _and_ the yard, get these papers finished, and make sure Naruto gives Kurama a bath-

_Right._ Naruto still has his friend over. Iruka almost forgot all about them - they've been so quiet. So quiet that it's actually suspicious, now that Iruka thinks about it. Naruto isn't quiet.

"Naruto has a boy in his room," Iruka says suddenly, the thought hitting him like a slap to the face.

"Oh?" Kakashi hums absentmindedly from his place at the island counter. He has onions and peppers out on the cutting board.

"They've been in there for two hours," Iruka says. Weren't they playing with a lizard or something? Surely that doesn't take two hours. What else is there to do in Naruto's room? 

"So?" Kakashi asks. "How does turkey burgers sound?"

"So?" Iruka repeats with exasperation in his voice. "He's never done that before!"

"He has friends over all the time," Kakashi points out.

Iruka rolls his eyes. "Not _in his room."_

Naruto having friends over isn't uncommon, but them being in his room, and for this long, _is._ Iruka is used to them hanging out on the couch and playing video games, or sitting at the kitchen table and eating all his food, or lounging in the backyard around their firepit - not in his bedroom.

Kakashi gives him a look that Iruka could only describe as pity - a look that also confirms Iruka's fears. "Iruka, he's 16."

"I know but," Iruka trails off thoughtfully.

Naruto has never shown any interest in any other boys before. His long-standing crush on Sasuke fell to pieces when the other boy shot Naruto down in 9th grade, just before high school. Iruka will never forget how heartbroken Naruto had been. He doesn't know the full story, but he knows enough. He could tell something was wrong by the sudden shift in Naruto's attitude - how he had been distant and quiet - and then when Iruka realized Sasuke was no longer coming over to hang out anymore, it all clicked together. 

This is the first time since then that he's brought a boy home who isn't Shikamaru or Choji, and Iruka isn't sure what to make of it.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing," Kakashi says to break up Iruka's paranoid thoughts. "Now, do you want turkey burgers or not?"

"Yes, that sounds good thank you," Iruka sighs, dejected.

They drop the subject as Kakashi begins to prepare the food and Iruka goes back to his papers. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Kakashi comes over and cooks dinner for them. It’s a routine that started right after Iruka moved into the new place - once Naruto was all settled and officially under his custody - when the three of them had dinner together for the first time.

"So, you'll be here for dinner more often?" Was the first thing Naruto said after Iruka told him that Kakashi was his boyfriend.

Iruka just looked at Kakashi dumbly, and Kakashi simply shrugged.

"Is that what you want?" Kakashi asked tentatively, also unsure.

Naruto just continued to eat, and with a mouth full told him, "if you're gonna cook? _Hell yeah!"_

Iruka would have taken offense to Naruto's apparent dislike of his own cooking, but he can't help but agree. Food still isn't really his thing, and if it were up to him they'd be living off of cereal and cup ramen. So from then on, it was decided that Kakashi would come over and cook three times a week _minimum,_ and it's been like that ever since.

That dinner feels like yesterday, not four years ago, and Iruka can't even wrap his mind around how much Naruto has grown in such a short amount of time. Even as he looks down at his papers - at the messy handwriting of his students - he is able to vividly recall Naruto's illegible scrawl in their place. Now, he's out of middle school and already in his first year of highschool. It's totally surreal to think about.

"I just think he's too young still, is all," Iruka mumbles into the silence, not being able to keep his thoughts quiet any longer. 

Kakashi looks up from the counter with an amused expression, clearly not agreeing. 

"You're not making me feel better," Iruka grumbles, already hearing Kakashi's argument without him needing to say it. 

Kakashi gives him a little smile. "I don't know what you're worried about. He can handle himself."

Iruka rests his head in his palm. He's right. Naruto is responsible, even if he is a little slow sometimes. His prankster attitude has dissipated throughout the years, now that he actually has things to put his energy into. He volunteers at the animal shelter, took up jujutsu at Kakashi's dojo, plays on the soccer team, and is in the debate club at school. He also is constantly doing various other volunteer work in the city, whether it be local LGBT organizations or local neighbor gardens or _anything_ \- he is always doing something. Iruka could not be any more proud of him.

This is the first time he's had to think about Naruto _dating_ though, and the closed door to his bedroom feels like an ominous threat. 

"I guess I just don't want to admit he's getting older," Iruka finally comes out and says it, feeling a little pathetic even as he does. "I feel like- I feel like I just got him. I don't want to lose him to a boyfriend so quickly."

"Ah," Kakashi doesn't look up from his food prep, but nods thoughtfully, understanding. "You'll always be his father Iruka."

That makes Iruka smile. The fact that Kakashi can just say it so easily like that. That word. _Father._ Iruka still feels funny hearing it. His chest gets tight just thinking about it. He still doesn't feel like a 'dad' really. Sure, he is Naruto's guardian, he takes care of him, and he has a love for him that is larger than that of family but…

_Father._

Naruto still calls him Iruka after all, not that Iruka minds. It took him months to even drop the _sensei_ since he was so accustomed to saying it. 

"I know," Iruka agrees after a moment, then lets out an exasperated huff. "I just, like, what am I even supposed to _do?_ My parents were dead before I even knew what dating was. I don't even have an example to go off of."

Kakashi chuckles. "Hey, you and me both."

Iruka looks over at him with a fond smile. _Some pair they make._ Kakashi returns it and holds his gaze - his eyes saying more than any words he could offer outloud.

The last four years with Kakashi have been good. Iruka loves him, he really really does, and he knows Kakashi loves him back. He is so happy to have him by his side through all this, and he truly can't imagine doing it with anyone else. Iruka bites his lip as he eyes the other man, lets his gaze drop to his chest and then down his arms - where his sleeves are rolled up from preparing dinner - and _god_ even after all this time the fire in his gut has not subsided even a little bit.

"Stop it," Kakashi chastises him, and goes back to focusing on cutting.

"What?" Iruka asks innocently.

Kakashi shakes his head, but the fond smile hasn't left his face. "I know that look. Control yourself."

Iruka's grin spreads into something wicked. "What if I don't want to control myself?"

Kakashi pauses his prep to look at him, and Iruka can tell he is contemplating his next move. He knows it isn't realistic, with Naruto and his friend being in the next room, but it's quiet and there is no harm in some fun at least.

Iruka decides to give him a little push. "What are you gonna do about it, huh? You gonna _make me?"_

He can practically hear the growl in Kakashi's throat, and Iruka feels absolutely _giddy_ with it - delighted at how easy it still is to get the other man riled up. Kakashi grips the edge of the counter, his chest rises and falls with a deep breath, and he is about to say something back when suddenly they are no longer alone in the room.

"Iruka can I borrow the car?" Naruto interrupts them loudly. His friend trails behind him silently. "I gotta take Gaara home and the next bus isn't for another hour."

"Oh," Iruka clears his throat, trying quickly to shift gears. "Um, sure, you're leaving already? Kakashi is making dinner, you can stay."

Both boys turn to look at Kakashi, and Gaara's face almost goes as red as his hair upon seeing the other man.

"Gaara," Kakashi says first, offering a small nod in greeting.

"K-Kakashi-sensei." Gaara mumbles, embarrassed to be spotted by one of his teachers. Iruka sometimes forgets Kakashi teaches at the same school Naruto goes to. Considering Naruto isn't in any of Kakashi's classes - he teaches AP literature, and Naruto struggles with regular literature let alone Advanced Placement literature - it isn't something that always comes up at home. Iruka perks up at the idea of Kakashi possibly knowing this mystery boy, while Naruto rolls his eyes - clearly not finding it as interesting as Iruka.

"Why don't you stay?" Iruka says again, trying to encourage them to sit and eat. "You just got here, aren't you hungry? We have enough food right, Kakashi?"

"Nah we're good," Naruto doesn't give him a chance to answer. He nudges Gaara with an elbow. "You said you had to be home right?"

Gaara nods. "Y-yes, my uncle is expecting me for dinner."

"Well, ok," Iruka finally accepts. He stands up to get his bag hanging by the door and pulls out his keys. Before he can say anything else, Naruto is snagging them out of his hand and rushing outside, grabbing Gaara's hoodie sleeve and pulling him along with him.

"Thanks Iruka! Save me dinner!"

"Don't be out late!" Iruka calls out the door after him. "Kurama still needs a bath!"

He shuts the door with a sigh, and practically jumps out of his skin when two arms slide around his waist.

"Kakashi-" 

Kakashi presses his front against his back - buries his face into his neck and breathes hotly over his skin.

"Is this what you want?" Kakashi says - his voice suddenly deep and gruff - making the atmosphere shift in the room so fast that Iruka's head spins. Kakashi's hands dig into his hips roughly, and he grinds his pelvis against his ass. "You want me to put you in your place?"

Goosebumps rise on Iruka's skin and his knees go weak - Kakashi's voice never failing to have an effect on him. He bites his lip. "I'd like to see you try."

Kakashi chuckles, and his breath against Iruka's skin makes him shiver again. "Well you’re outta luck. 'Cause that's the last thing I want. I love it when you're outta control. Drives me fucking crazy, you know that? I'd be fucking mad to stop you."

"Hmm, good cause you can't." Iruka teases as he cranes his neck to give Kakashi better access, and practically purrs at the attention. Even after being together for years Kakashi still catches him by surprise, still makes his heart flutter and stomach flip.

"No?" Kakashi asks, and Iruka can feel his smile. 

"No," Iruka answers, then bats him away as he unlocks himself from Kakashi's grip. "Now, cut it out."

"Why?" Kakashi mopes. He keeps a hand around Iruka's wrist and tries to tug him back into an embrace.

"Because," Iruka fights back with a small laugh. "Naruto will be back any minute."

Kakashi successfully manages to pull Iruka towards him again, and this time when their bodies meet they are facing each other. They share a small chaste kiss, and Kakashi smiles against Iruka's lips.

"How bout a quickie?"

That makes Iruka laugh for real, and he throws his head back with a shout. "No!"

Kakashi sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. "C'mon, they'll be a while."

"You don't know that," Iruka says, and then kisses the pout off his face. "Plus, your quickies are actually pretty fucking long."

Kakashi's smile widens as he fails to hide his pride. His arms around Iruka's waist tighten, and he sways on the spot making Iruka move with him. They're faces are close, foreheads touching. "You know he took your car so they could make out in it right? They'll be a while."

"What?" Iruka pulls back, surprised by the matter of fact statement. "You think?"

Kakashi nods decisively. "I've seen them around school together. Definitely."

"What?!" Iruka says again, louder this time. "You saw Naruto with _a boy_ and didn't tell me?"

"Hey, what happens at school stays at school," Kakashi raises a hand, like saying an oath.

"Oh my god," Iruka groans, finally just accepting it. Naruto is a teenager and is officially _dating._ He is meeting boys and going out with them and doing god knows what and it makes Iruka nervous and worried but he's happy for him at the same time. 

"Now c'mon," Kakashi plants a tiny kiss on his nose. "Are we so old that our son gets more action than we do or what?"

_Our son._

Iruka knows Kakashi is just saying it generally, that he doesn't really mean it like that, but…

_Our son._

He wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck, kisses him hard and dives in deep, steals his breath and makes Kakashi gasp with the sudden force of it.

"What about dinner?" Iruka asks hurriedly against his lips.

Kakashi pushes back, meets Iruka's urgency with his own, and lets their tongues glide together before forcing himself away to answer. "It can wait."

"You won't burn the place down?" Their bodies are flush together now, and Iruka can't help but grind his hips to meet the other man's, welcoming the painfully maddening friction between them.

"I turned everything off the second you started eyeing me like that," Kakashi responds, like it's obvious.

Iruka wants to be mad that the other man was so sure of himself, but he's too turned on to care.

He kicks his legs up, gets them wrapped around Kakashi's waist, and then gets his hands in his hair and _pulls._ When he speaks his breath is hot against Kakashi's lips. "Then fuck me already."

"Yes sir," Kakashi answers, and carries him to the bedroom.

* * *

The next time it happens, it’s a boy from Naruto's jujutsu class. 

"Oh, you're home early," Iruka says as he adjusts the duffle bag on his shoulder, having just gotten home from the gym. Naruto usually takes the bus home from his jujutsu class, and typically doesn't get home til well after Iruka, so he is surprised to see him already at home. He is especially surprised to see him lounging on the couch with someone sitting cozy right next to him.

Neji - Iruka recognizes him from the dojo - is a tall slender boy with long black hair and a serious face. He knows he trains under Gai with Naruto, but he’s never seen them 'hang out' outside of that environment, and from what Iruka can tell, they seem to be polar opposites. Naruto is sitting with his legs spread wide on the couch, wearing a neon green zebra striped long sleeve shirt, orange shorts, and knee high purple socks with his trademark jelly sandals. Next to Neji - who is wearing black jeans and a denim jacket over a white hoodie - he looks like a freaking highlighter. Their legs are touching. 

"Yeah, Gai-sensei offered us a ride," Naruto answers. Neji gives him a small wave in greeting.

"Oh," Iruka feels his face flush. "Gai was here?"

Ever since Kakashi told Iruka about Gai's... _equipment_ he can't help but get flustered around the other man. It's caused some awkward run-ins at the dojo. Kakashi thinks it's hilarious.

"He just dropped us off," Naruto responds, staring straight ahead at the TV. There's a wrestling match on the screen, and Iruka watches as one man gets power slammed into the mat before clearing his throat.

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

He directs his question to Neji, who's side is still pressed into Naruto's. If they thought their close proximity was suspicious, they don't show it by shying away, instead acting oblivious to their closeness.

Neji picks his phone up off his lap and eyes the screen. "No thank you. I have to be home soon."

"Ok, well, you're welcome to stay," Iruka says, and dismisses himself to his bedroom.

Iruka gets changed out of his sweaty gym clothes, and adamantly tries _not_ to listen to any little sound that comes out of the living room. He doesn't want to be nosey, but he also can't help but be curious. Maybe he's reading too much into things, maybe it's just a coincidence that Naruto is suddenly getting a little closer with his classmates and hanging out more, maybe it doesn't mean he's _dating_ them…

When Iruka is finished, he quietly makes his way back out into the living room - planning to head straight into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers - and stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Naruto and Neji sitting even _closer_ than before. In fact they are practically on top of each other, and despite Neji's long hair blocking most of the view, they are absolutely definitely kissing.

For a brief second Iruka really isn't sure what to do. It takes the wrestling match still playing on the TV to bring him back to reality - the 3 count and the _ding ding ding_ from the bell knocking him out of his thoughts. Iruka tiptoes back down the hall, then opens his bedroom door just to slam it shut again, hoping they'll hear it.

He waits a second before coming back into the living room, and sure enough, this time they are apart again. Iruka lets out a sigh of relief - since he still isn't entirely ready to have _that_ conversation with Naruto - and tries to appear as casual as possible as he slips past them to the kitchen. Neither of them bother to pay him any attention, and just continue to sit and watch TV. Neji comments about an improper application of a rear chin lock and Naruto laughs loudly at him, _"You're such a buzzkill! Wrestling is supposed to be fun, ya know!"_

Again, Iruka tries to ignore any sounds he can hear while he preps dinner in the kitchen, and he also tries not to overthink what this means. So Naruto has a boyfriend. That's ok. There's nothing wrong with that. It doesn't mean Naruto is suddenly an adult and doesn't need him anymore... _right?_

The food is in the microwave and he has his phone out to text Kakashi when Naruto and Neji walk into the kitchen. They make a direct bypass to the backdoor, and Neji tells Iruka a polite _"thank you,"_ before leaving. Their goodbyes are quick and ordinary. Nothing special to indicate any deeper feelings.

"What's for dinner?" Naruto asks as he turns back to Iruka.

"It's in the microwave," Iruka answers, glancing at his phone to see Kakashi's string of kissy face emojis before shoving it in his pocket. 

"Good, 'm starving," Naruto mumbles as he heads towards the fridge. He pulls out a jar of pickles and starts to eat one while still standing in front of the open door.

Iruka gives him a disapproving look. "Can you not put your grimey fingers in there? I just told you dinner will be ready soon anyway."

"'M hungry now," Naruto says around a mouthful. "N' my hands are clean, ya know."

He makes a show of licking the pickle juice that has dripped down his palm to prove his point, and then puts the jar away. When he sees Iruka's disgusted face he grins at him wide and obnoxious.

Iruka rolls his eyes, but before he can say anything else the microwave dings. He gets the food out and separates the portions on two plates. Kakashi is volunteering at the shelter, so it's just him and Naruto tonight. They stay standing at the kitchen island and eat - quick and casual, both of them feeling no need to sit and get comfortable.

They eat in silence for a moment, and Iruka eyes Naruto curiously. He figures now might be as good a time as any.

"So," Iruka starts, getting Naruto's attention. The boy is shoving rice in his mouth as he leans heavily onto the countertop, and he looks up at Iruka in question. "You and Neji?"

Naruto pauses. Iruka can see the gears turning in his head. "Me and Neji what?"

Iruka averts his eyes - not sure how to say it. _God,_ he feels so stupid. How are these conversations supposed to go? 

He shrugs. "Are you guys...you know?"

Naruto narrows his eyes at him and stands up straight. "We're friends."

"Just friends?" Iruka pries.

Naruto sighs, clearly annoyed. "Yes."

Iruka puts his hands up, already sensing Naruto's defensiveness. "I'm just asking. It's ok if you're more than friends."

"We aren't," Naruto reiterates, this time with more force in his voice.

"Ok," Iruka says, also starting to get annoyed. "Then what's on your neck?"

Naruto's eyes go wide. His hand shoots up and covers the dark bruise that has formed there, apparent even against his tan skin. The fact that he knew exactly what Iruka was talking about without looking confirms what it is. A hickie.

"Nothing," Naruto tries to say anyway.

Iruka gives him a sympathetic look. "Naruto, if you're dating you can tell me-"

"We aren't," Naruto says again, dropping his hand and avoiding Iruka's gaze.

Iruka furrows his brow at him. "You don't have to lie, Naruto, I don't care-"

"I'm not lying!" Naruto raises his voice this time. He picks up his plate and goes to toss it in the sink, apparently finished with his dinner. "It's just not a big deal, ok?"

"Ok fine," Iruka gives in. "If you say so."

Naruto lets out a frustrated huff, then heads to the door.

"'M gonna take Kurama for a walk," he grumbles, and then leaves before Iruka can protest.

Once the door is slammed shut Iruka slumps down on the counter, face buried in his hands. _Why would Naruto lie to him?_ He caught them making out! There is even evidence! _Does Naruto not trust him as much as he thought?_ Iruka's stomach drops at the thought.

Agitated, he cleans up his dinner - no longer feeling hungry - and then texts Kakashi.

**_Naruto is mad at me for pointing out his hickie_ **

**_Naruto has a hickie? Lol_ **

**_It's not funny!_ **

**_Neji was over and I asked if they were dating_ **

**_and he got all mad_ **

**_Neji from Gai's class?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_Ha that's great. I can't wait to tell Gai._ **

**_I feel like you arent getting this_ **

**_He's mad at me_ **

**_He'll be fine. He's probably just embarrassed._ **

**_Naruto embarrassed?_ **

Rowdy, boisterous Naruto who can't keep his big loud mouth shut? Naruto, who walks around like a freaking crayola factory blew up on him? Naruto, who _thrives_ off of being both _seen_ and _heard_? Yeah, Naruto doesn't embarrass easily. 

**_Youre right sorry idk he'll come to you when hes ready._ **

**_Teenagers are weird._ **

Iruka sighs. Maybe that's true. He really can't do anything else at this point but wait. He doesn't want to be one of those parents that are distant from their children, or that their kid feels like they have to hide bits of their lives from, but he doesn't want to be overbearing either. He wants to make sure Naruto feels comfortable coming to him with _anything_ , but he just isn't sure how to go about it.

**_Look at this dog._ **

Kakashi sends him a picture of himself holding a very tiny, very extremely fluffy, white dog in his hand. He holds it against his chest as he takes the selfie, and they almost look like mirrors of each other with their wild hair sticking up in the air.

Iruka smiles, knowing Kakashi is just trying to distract him.

**_Cute_ **

**_The dog is cute too_ **

**_Youre cute._ **

**_Come over tonight_ **

**_Hmmm maybe._ **

Iruka sends a sad face emoji. 

**_I'm behind on grading._ **

Kakashi sends, and adds a puking emoji next to it. Iruka rolls his eyes at his screen, because Kakashi always waits to the last minute to get his work done.

**_If I finish early I'll come by._ **

Iruka sends a blushy-smiley face in response to that, knowing it probably won't happen. It isn't that Kakashi doesn't spend the night a lot, cause he does, he just can't all the time. They pretty much have a routine in place that Kakashi will spend the night whenever he cooks, and occasionally - now that Naruto is older - Iruka will try and spend some nights at Kakashi's on the weekends. 

It works for them. Kakashi has his home and all his dogs there, and Iruka has his condo with Naruto. It just wouldn't make sense for all of them to be cramped in one of their homes together. It would probably be chaos actually. _Yeah._ Iruka doesn't mind their set up, even if he misses Kakashi some nights.

Naruto comes home just about two hours later, and doesn't say anything to Iruka as he passes him in the living room and goes straight to bed. Iruka tries not to think about it, knowing that Kakashi is right and Naruto will talk to him when he is ready...he hopes.

That night, Iruka is pulled out of his sleep by the sound of his bedroom door opening. He doesn't even bother to open his eyes, and just smiles to himself as he hears the rustling of clothes and feels his bed dip.

"Couldn't finish early, huh?" Iruka says into the darkness.

"No," Kakashi grumbles, and curls up behind Iruka as he wraps an arm around him. "Kids are fucking dumb, you should see these papers I had to read."

Iruka chuckles. "I can imagine."

Kakashi simply hums and snuggles against him, pressing his face into Iruka's hair and gripping him tight. Iruka takes hold of the hand at his stomach, and falls back asleep.

* * *

The third time it happens is the absolute worst.

Iruka gets home earlier than usual. He skipped his usual routine of staying after class to prepare for the next day - frustrated from dealing with some particularly rowdy students - and instead headed straight home the second the bell rang. When he steps into the kitchen, he's surprised to see Naruto's school bag tossed on the floor by his shoes. He usually isn't home this early either. 

Iruka walks out to the living room as he checks his phone for any unread text messages. Kurama is lying spread out on the couch like it belongs to him, but Naruto is nowhere to be seen. Without thinking, Iruka heads straight to the boy's bedroom.

"Naruto are you home- oh!" Iruka freezes. Naruto is shirtless, on his bed, and kneeling between the legs of someone else. Someone Iruka instantly recognizes as Naruto's friend and his former student, _Shikamaru_ , who is also shirtless. His pants are pushed down past his ass and his hands are in Naruto’s hair and _fuck that’s definitely his dick oh shit-_

Their eyes meet. Shikamaru’s go wide with panic and he tugs Naruto off him roughly, jerking his body away to try and cover himself at the same time. Naruto sputters as he’s forced off his friend in a much too fast, startled, frenzied movement. He scrambles to get off the bed, and ends up tangled in the sheets in the process, falling face down and ass up onto the floor. At least he has pants on.

“Sorry!” Iruka yells, covering a hand over his face.

“What the hell, Dad!” Naruto shouts in anger, struggling to lift himself up. He picks up a discarded shirt nearby and throws it towards Iruka in a fury. “Get the fuck out!”

"Sorry!" Iruka says again and quickly slams the door shut. He stays there for a moment, hand frozen on the doorknob in shock, as his mind struggles to process what the hell just happened. His face burns in embarrassment, not even believing that he really just walked in on Naruto giving someone a freaking _blowjob_ and- wait.

_Dad._ Naruto called him Dad.

The realization hits him like a ton of bricks, and he no longer is even thinking about what he witnessed and honestly he doesn’t even care, because _holy shit_ Naruto just called him _Dad!_ Naruto has never called Iruka _Dad_ before, and while it isn't something he thought he cared about before, hearing him say it out loud flips his entire world upside down. His heart swells, and he feels like it might actually burst with a type of happiness he has never felt before.

_Dad._

An hour later, Naruto still hasn't come out of his room, and Iruka is just trying to go about the rest of his evening as normal as possible, when he comes face to face with Shikamaru in his kitchen.

The boy wanders in quietly, clearly trying to make a quick b-line to the door, and stiffens up rigid like a board once he sees Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei-" he starts, and the _sensei_ really puts the nail in the coffin for Iruka.

He's known Shikamaru for a long time. He and Naruto have been friends since Iruka taught them both in elementary school, and throughout the last 4 years Shikamaru has been a regular presence on his couch and at his kitchen table. Iruka is once again reminded of how quickly time really does fly.

"It's ok Shikamaru," Iruka cuts him off, not wanting to have this conversation anymore than he does. "You don't have to say anything." 

"Thanks," Shikamaru says, and runs a hand over his hair, smoothing down some flyaways from his ponytail. The green flannel he has on is probably two sizes too big for him, and the sleeve slides down his arm at the movement. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna go then."

"That's probably a good idea," Iruka says with a smile, trying to sound as neutral as possible, even though he knows it will be a long time before he can look at the kid again without seeing _that_ image in his head.

Another hour passes and still not even a peep from Naruto. Iruka occupies himself with some chores around the house just to keep his mind off things, and he’s taking out the trash when he runs into Kakashi stepping out of his car.

"Howdy stranger. Need some help?" Kakashi says as he approaches the curb. He opens the lid to the garbage bin and holds it for Iruka.

Iruka wrinkles his nose at him and tosses the bag in. "Did you just say 'howdy' to me? Weirdo."

He turns away and begins to walk back towards the backyard, not bothering to look as Kakashi falls in step with him.

"Sorry, I can’t help it," Kakashi responds. “I get nervous around hot guys.”

Iruka snorts. "Yeah right."

"It's true," Kakashi says. He slips his hand into Iruka's, holding it as they walk together. "If it wasn't for the internet I never would have approached you."

Iruka feels his face heat up despite how absurd the statement is. Kakashi, who's opening line was _'let me fuck you,'_ nervous? Iruka gives him a sideways glare. "Somehow I don't believe you."

"I'm being serious," Kakashi says. His free hand comes up to tap at his chin in thought. "So if we met in person, 'howdy' wouldn't have gotten me anywhere?"

Iruka laughs. They bump shoulders as they walk, hands still clasped. "Hell no."

"What would be a better pick up line then? Hello gorgeous? Good day beautiful?" Kakashi jokes.

Iruka stops walking as they round the corner and approach the backdoor. He tugs Kakashi's hand to force him to stop with him. "How bout you just try asking me how my day was?”

Kakashi smiles, thinking he's playing along. "How was your day, darling?"

"I walked in on Naruto giving his friend a blowjob." Iruka answers.

It takes Kakashi a minute to register what he said, and Iruka can see as it clicks - as his face shifts from confusion to shock to pure delight.

"Wait, what?" Kakashi laughs. "For real?"

Iruka nods. "Yup."

Kakashi laughs some more, harder this time. "Jheeze Iruka, don't you know how to knock?"

Iruka pulls his hand away just so he can punch him in the arm. "Fuck you. How was I supposed to know? And be quiet about it, alright?"

Iruka lowers his voice as he says it, and peeks to the kitchen window to make sure Naruto is still nowhere in sight.

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi says, dropping his voice to match Iruka's, but still stifling laughter. "So which friend? Oh wait don't tell me - Kiba?"

"What?" Iruka gives him a confused look. "No, Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru," Kakashi's eyebrows shoot up. "Well, that's interesting."

"Why would it be Kiba?" Iruka knows they were friends as kids, and he knows they're both on the soccer team together now - but frankly, the two of them together always was nothing but a nightmare. They both just seem to fuel each other's stupidity, and Iruka shivers at the idea of them as a _couple._

Kakashi shrugs. "I saw them making out in the hallway the other day."

Iruka's jaw drops, and he swats at Kakashi's arm one more time. "What?! Kakashi why don't you tell me these things!?"

Kakashi dodges his hit, amused. "Because it's not my business!"

Iruka groans and wipes a hand across his face in exasperation. This is all happening too fast for Iruka. It was one thing when it was one boy, but then two, and three, and now _four?_ "Kakashi what am I going to do with him?"

Kakashi's face shifts from amusement to sympathy. "Hey, c'mere."

He guides Iruka to the small bench that's placed haphazardly in the grass in front of their fire pit and makes him sit. Kakashi plops down next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. Iruka sighs as he welcomes the comfort, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kakashi says after they settle. "I don't want Naruto to think I'm some type of gossip."

Iruka smiles. "Even though you clearly are?"

"Maybe," Kakashi says back, not denying it. "I'm watching him though. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you." Iruka tells him, because he gets it. Kakashi is still just ‘Iruka’s boyfriend’ to Naruto, and he won’t break any trust they’ve built together by having Naruto think he’s spying on him. Kakashi has never said so explicitly, but Iruka can tell he cares for Naruto deeply. Him going out of his way to watch him, even if he won’t tell Iruka everything, does make him feel better.

"I was kinda rooting for the red haired kid though, to be honest," Iruka grumbles suddenly, disrupting his own thoughts.

"Gaara?" Kakashi questions. "He's with Lee now."

Iruka grins and jabs at his side. "You are a freaking gossip."

"Hey, I only know because when I told Gai about Neji he got all emotional about two of his students finding love at the same time," Kakashi tries to defend himself.

"Well he'll be disappointed that Naruto has moved on from Neji I guess," Iruka says, and can't help when a chuckle slips past his lips. "To think, after years of obsessing over _one_ boy, now he's off fooling around the whole class. What are the chances all my students turned out gay? Someone's gonna right an angry article about me, _Homosexual Teacher Turns all his Kids Gay._ "

Kakashi laughs along with him. "Can't be worse than the time one of my students found me on grindr."

Iruka picks his head up to look at Kakashi in shock. "No fucking way."

"Yes way," Kakashi nods, then blocks half his face with a hand. "Why do you think all my photos were cropped?"

"Oh my god," Iruka leans into his side as he doubles over with laughter. The truth of the no face shirtless selfies finally being exposed. "That's fucking hilarious."

"It wasn't at the time," Kakashi says, watching Iruka with amusement. "I thought I was gonna lose my job."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Iruka calms down and settles back against him. Kakashi drapes his arm around his neck, and Iruka grabs a hold of his hand. They lace their fingers together, and for a moment just sit in silence.

"Hey," Iruka speaks again as a thought suddenly occurs to him. "You don't think maybe he's acting like this because Sasuke rejected him do you?"

Kakashi pauses. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like," Iruka tries to pick the right words. "Like, dating around…"

He trails off. He doesn't want to insinuate that Naruto is being _slutty_ per say, just that this may be a type of 'rebound' period for the boy.

"Hm," Kakashi hums thoughtfully, seeming to understand Iruka's thought process without him having to articulate it. "I dunno."

Iruka keeps his eyes fixated on the grass in front of their feet. "He was really infatuated with him for a long time."

"He was," Kakashi agrees. He was there for their fallout too, after all. More than once Iruka got a call from Kakashi warning him he'd be hearing from the principal in regards to another fight between the two rivals turned best friends turned rivals again.

"Do you think he's over him?" Iruka wonders outloud.

He still doesn't know the full story with Sasuke, he just knows Naruto was really hurt by it, and he knows that type of rejection hits extra hard when you're a teenager. The idea of Naruto still being hung up on the kid, and just seeking affection anywhere he can get it, no matter who it's from, kind of breaks Iruka's heart.

"I think," Kakashi says slowly, shifting in his seat. "It's complicated."

The way Kakashi says it sounds like he's stepping on eggshells. Iruka picks up his head once more to look at him in the eye. "What?"

Kakashi averts his eyes. 

"What do you know?" Iruka straightens up to face Kakashi on the little bench, distancing himself out of the man's grip and narrowing his eyes at him.

Kakashi bites his lip and hesitates before finally looking back at Iruka. "Ok listen, but don't tell anyone. Teacher's oath."

Iruka nods, knowing the rules of student teacher confidentiality, and knowing that it must be serious for Kakashi to bring it up.

"When did you start teaching?" Kakashi asks.

Iruka shrugs. "10 years ago I guess?"

Kakashi pauses to think. "So you probably never taught Sasuke's older brother right?"

Iruka stares at him with a dumbfounded expression. "I didn't even know he had an older brother."

"Yeah, he does, or did, I don't know," Kakashi shifts forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Iruka watches his face as he looks straight ahead. "I taught him."

"What happened?" Iruka asks, feeling nervous for some reason.

Kakashi gives him a sideways glance and clears his throat. "Remember how I said a student found me on grindr?"

Iruka's stomach drops. He looks away, trying not to jump to conclusions.

Kakashi senses his fear, and quickly shakes his head. "It wasn't like that. Trust me. He just. He was a kid who was confused about his sexuality, and when he saw me on a gay dating app he came to me for help."

"Oh," Iruka lets out a sigh of relief.

"I was fucking mortified of course anyway," Kakashi laughs lightly, but there isn't any humor in it. It sounds more sad than anything. "When he told me I thought I was done for, but-"

He cuts himself off, recalling the memory. Iruka waits patiently for him to continue.

"Anyway," Kakashi sighs. He leans back into the bench and looks at Iruka. "He told me his dad was like a huge homophobe and he was scared to come out and stuff."

Iruka feels his heart break. Sasuke's brother? His parents? That means...

"You don't think Sasuke-" Iruka starts to ask, a million questions crossing his mind. _Does Sasuke share that thinking? Did Naruto lose a close friend to bigotry? Or is it something else..._

Kakashi shakes his head again. "From what Itachi told me, you know, as a teacher, I had no choice. I had to say something."

Iruka nods, feeling his heart sink as he understands what Kakashi is saying - abuse.

"Well, it kinda made things worse I think," Kakashi mumbles, clearly struggling with voicing it outloud. "Next thing I know Itachi is gone, outta my classes and outta the school."

"What?" Iruka says in disbelief.

Kakashi shrugs. "Nobody knew what happened. He just disappeared. Ran away."

Iruka covers his mouth, horrified. "That's terrible."

"He's safe," Kakashi assures him. "I got a call from him, maybe a year after. He met a guy. They're getting married soon, I think.”

"Oh thank god," Iruka feels a weight lifted off his chest, relieved for the boy he doesn't even know, but feeling his pain anyway.

"Yeah," Kakashi says, a small smile on his face. "But, Sasuke..."

He trails off again. Iruka puts the pieces together.

"Sasuke is afraid." He concludes.

Kakashi nods sadly in agreement. "I mean, I don't know for sure or anything, but maybe."

Iruka thinks he gets it now. Naruto and Sasuke always had an interesting friendship, even from a young age. The way they always clashed together made Iruka think perhaps it was just a mix of complex emotions, and them being too young to process it correctly. Then, when they got older, it seemed to have leveled off a bit, and they became friends. Now, whatever they had seemed to have fallen apart completely. Petty arguments turned into real fights, anger, and resentment - a friendship broken.

Iruka has always known Naruto to be aggressively headstrong, almost to a fault, and suddenly the fall out between him and Sasuke makes sense. Ever since Iruka took Naruto in, he's always encouraged the boy to be open, to express himself genuinely, and to never hide who he is. Having a gay parental guardian helped too, of course, and so when Naruto came out, it was met with nothing but open arms and delight. Naruto doesn't know what it's like to have to hide his sexuality, and Iruka can just imagine the frustration and confusion he would feel towards Sasuke's seemingly abrupt distance.

Iruka ducks his head, the new information just making him feel completely powerless. If Sasuke really is hurting, there isn't anything he can do about it - because at the end of the day, Sasuke isn't his child - and no matter how big Naruto's crush on him is, it won't change that fact.

He takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You're already doing everything you can Iruka," Kakashi says, reaching a hand out to grab a hold of Iruka's. He gives him a reassuring squeeze. "Naruto knows love because of you, and he'll spread that love on to those who need it most, because that's what you did for him. That's the best thing you could've done for him."

Iruka grips Kakashi's hand back, and hopes that he is right.

"That ain't the only thing he's spreading either I guess," Kakashi says after a lull of silence, his voice shifting to a humorous tone.

Iruka smacks his arm with a surprised burst of laughter. "Ew stop. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Kakashi laughs, bracing against Iruka's hit. "Stop hitting me."

He pretends to pout as their laughs trail off, and Iruka feels better just taking in the quiet stillness of the moment. Sitting here with Kakashi outside, their hands clasped and legs touching. Iruka takes in the features of his boyfriend's face - his discolored eyes, his scar, his beauty mark, the little wrinkles that have formed at the corner of his eyes. They’re hardly noticeable, but Iruka still sees them. He sees the marks of age on his own face as well, and he hopes they can grow more wrinkles together in the future, forever.

"Hey uh-"

Iruka jumps as the backdoor opens suddenly. Kurama comes running out the door as Naruto peeks his head out and eyes both men wearily. Kakashi and Iruka both turn to look at him, and there is an awkward pause before any of them speak.

"Are you guys gonna, like, make dinner or something?" Naruto breaks the silence. "You've been out here for a while, ya know."

Iruka hears Kakashi snort beside him. He guesses they have been outside for a long time, and hopefully Naruto didn't hear any of their conversation. He flicks his head between the two of them. "Yeah, sorry, we'll come in now. Kakashi?"

Kakashi nods, and looks past him towards Naruto. "Whatta you hungry for, pal?"

Naruto shifts his weight on his feet, his hand still on the doorknob, and simply shrugs in response - making a little _'I 'unno'_ sound as he does. He won't meet any of their eyes.

The tension is obvious, thick and heavy around them. Iruka watches as Kurama makes a lap around the yard, then putters up to Naruto's feet again.

"Did you feed him yet?" Iruka asks, mostly just to have something to say.

"'M doing it now," Naruto grumbles, like he's annoyed that Iruka is even asking.

Iruka sighs - not missing his tone - and just watches as Naruto goes back inside, biting his tongue to hold back from scolding him. He doesn’t want to make the situation worse than it already is.

"Soo, you guys gonna be that awkward around each other for what? A day? A week?" Kakashi says once they're alone again.

Iruka glares at him, not finding it funny at all.

Kakashi puts his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just trying to be prepared."

Iruka averts his eyes, then clears his throat. "Well, there's something else too actually…"

"Oh?" Kakashi asks, voice raising in interest.

Iruka leans in close to him and keeps his tone low so Naruto won't hear him. "He called me Dad."

Even saying it outloud feels strange. Naruto called him Dad. It’s so weird to think about - in a good way, like it's _validating_ actually - but he doesn't know how Naruto feels about it, and that worries him.

"What like-?" Kakashi starts, not understanding.

"Like," Iruka waves a hand vaguely as he explains. "He called me _Dad._ Not Iruka. He's never done that before."

"Oh," Kakashi says dumbly. "Ok. Wow."

"Yeah," Iruka agrees. _Wow_ is right. "I mean he cursed me out, but still."

Kakashi laughs at that. "If it makes you feel better, I hear cursing out your dad is pretty normal."

That makes Iruka laugh too. _Yeah. Normal. They're a normal family alright._

He looks at Kakashi seriously. "Do you think I should talk to him about it?"

Kakashi shrugs. "Maybe. Do you want him to call you dad?"

Iruka thinks about that for a moment. _Does he?_ He felt so happy when he realized what Naruto said, but he doesn't want to force Naruto to continue to say it if it was just an innocent slip up.

"He's my son, regardless of what he calls me," Iruka decides to say finally, because it's the truth. Naruto is his son, and as nice it is to hear Naruto call him dad, it isn't important.

Kakashi nods, and then stands up with a stretch. He reaches a hand out to guide Iruka up with him. "Well, c'mon Daddy, time to feed that kid before he has a breakdown."

Iruka wrinkles his nose, but accepts his hand anyway and stands. "Don't even think about calling me that."

"What about me?" Kakashi asks with a playful leer. "You wanna call me Daddy?"

Iruka shoves him towards the door. "In your dreams."

* * *

Naruto is sitting in the cafeteria for lunch when a duffle bag is dropped on the table in front of him, knocking into his and Shikamaru's food trays where it lands. They both scramble to pull them out of the way, trying to save their food and loudly complaining as they do. The rest of the kids at the table freeze at the disruption.

"Hey what's the deal?" Naruto yells, before even looking up to see the person responsible.

"You forgot your soccer uniform," Kakashi says, standing above him.

Naruto rolls his eyes, and pulls the bag off the table while mumbling, "You don't gotta throw it around, ya know."

Kakashi ignores him, and looks to the rest of his friends sitting at the table, who look nervously at him in return. His eyes fall on Shikamaru, who stares back at him blankly.

"Shikamaru," he says in a flat, even tone for seemingly no reason at all. 

Shikamaru furrows his brow, confused by the attention. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi holds his gaze for an unusually long moment, before shutting his eyes with a soft smile and turning to address the rest of the table. "Welp, everyone have a good day!"

With that, he walks away, leaving the kids staring at his back in stunned confusion.

"Why was he looking at me like that?" Shikamaru asks as soon as he's out of earshot. "You think he knows I skipped his class last week?"

Choji, next to him, laughs. "You better hope not, he said he'd fail you if you did it again."

Shikamaru groans. "Man, my dad is gonna kill me."

Kiba leans forward from his spot next to Choji to look at Naruto. "What's Kakashi-sensei doing bringing you your shit anyway?"

"He's Iruka's boyfriend," Naruto huffs, not looking up from picking at his food.

"Oh, that's right," Sakura beams next to Naruto. "I always forget they're a couple! Aw, that's so amazing!"

"Is it?" Naruto snorts.

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei bagged Iruka-sensei," Kiba says loudly, interrupting them. "Iruka-sensei is way too hot for Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto glares at him, not appreciating the turn in conversation. "Well, Hinata's out of your league and she's still with you, idiot!"

"Hey!" Kiba yells in protest, leaning across the table to jab a finger in Naruto's direction. "Take that back!"

"Kiba-" Hinata puts a hand on his arm, blushing at his outburst.

"'Ey, Naruto," Ino grins from beside Sakura, pressing her body into her girlfriend's side. "How come if Kakashi-sensei is dating your dad you guys never talk at school, huh?"

Naruto shrugs. "I dunno we just don't."

"Kakashi-sensei seems like a mysterious guy," Ino continues, a pondering expression on her face. "Like he's the type of guy to ghost you after a date!"

"What do you know about guys?" Sakura laughs.

"I know some things!" Ino says back, offended. "Iruka-sensei seems too nice for Kaka-"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Naruto cuts them off, tossing his fork down and giving up on eating.

"Jheeze," Ino mumbles, turning away from him. "Someone's sensitive."

Sakura ignores her and keeps her attention on Naruto. She gives him a curious look. "Do you not like Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, he's ok I guess," Naruto says, resting his head in his palm with a heavy sigh.

"He's nice whenever we're over," Choji recalls. "Remember that time we needed a 4th for our squad in Fortnite and he played with us? That was cool."

"He died in like 2 seconds and then spent the rest of the game reading," Shikamaru points out.

"Still," Choji shrugs as he goes back to eating his lunch.

"Yeah, I mean he's fine. He's a good cook 'n stuff, and he has like 10 dogs which is cool," Naruto agrees, but his voice doesn't hold any excitement. 

"No fucking way!" Kiba jumps in. "He has 10 dogs? And you never invited me over? What the hell Naruto I thought we were friends."

"They're not at my house dude, they're at _his_ house," Naruto grumbles. He then waves a hand in frustration. "Which, like, is part of the problem."

"Hmm, yeah that would piss me off too," Kiba says with a solemn nod.

"I don't think he's talking about the dogs, you airhead," Ino chastises him. "Are you Naruto?"

Naruto picks up his fork and goes back to jabbing at his food. "It’s just that they've been dating since before I was even adopted. I dunno why Kakashi won’t just propose already.”

Ino and Sakura let out a synchronized _'awwww'_ next to him.

"You want Kakashi-sensei to be your Dad?" Choji asks around a mouthful, a look of confusion on his face. Kiba barks a laugh.

"No!" Naruto yells. "That's not what I'm saying, jackass! I’m saying Iruka loves him and he’s dragging his feet! It’s not fair to Iruka!”

"Naruto wants Kakashi-sensei to be his Daddy!" Kiba continues over him with a howl of laughter, clutching his stomach as he does.

"Fuck you Kiba!" Naruto throws his fork at him. Kiba yelps as it hits him square in the face.

"Marriage isn't everything," Shikamaru chimes in. He munches on a french fry with a bored expression. "Some people think it kills the relationship."

"Oh Mr. Charming over here," Ino scolds. "Maybe Temari wouldn't have broken up with you if you learned to be a little more romantic."

Choji waves a hand at her. "They'll be back together in a week. Just like last time."

"I'm just saying," Shikamaru speaks over them with a roll of his eyes. "It's not a big deal."

"I think," Hinata pipes up quietly from beside Kiba. "I think Naruto is just saying he wants the best for Iruka-sensei, and if Iruka-sensei would be happy getting married then that's what he wants. That's really sweet of you, Naruto."

"Thank you Hinata!" Naruto shouts. "See! Hinata gets me!"

Kiba snorts. "She's only kissing your ass cause she's got a crush on you, and she's jealous I got to make out with you and not her."

"I'll make out with you Hinata," Naruto says with a flirty smile. "But I won't do anything past that. Sorry. Boys only."

Hinata covers her face with a hand, failing to hide her heavy blush. "N-no, I won't make you do that Naruto."

Naruto pouts his lip at her. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll find a man for you some day."

"Uh hello?" Kiba points to himself. "I'm right here."

"Yeah, but you suck," Naruto wrinkles his nose at him.

"Not as much as you!" Kiba yells back.

"Yeah well at least I'm fucking good at it!" Naruto says without missing a beat, making everyone else at the table laugh. They continue to hurl insults and jokes at each other, the previous conversation about their teachers’ relationship forgotten entirely by everyone -- except Naruto that is.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody, I really did mean to post this much sooner, but then some drama happened at work and my brain just could not focus on this. Anyway! Thank you so much for being patient. I hope you enjoy!

It’s late evening, and Iruka is home alone. It’s a ‘no Kakashi’ day, and Naruto has soccer practice, so he has the place to himself for a little while. It's interesting how his life used to always be filled with quiet lonely nights like this, and how quickly that all seemed to change in just one short year. Now, the silent condo is almost unsettling.

Not that the alone time isn’t welcome though, and he is more than ready to take advantage of it. He plops down on the couch to get some much needed relaxation time and flicks on the TV. Since he's alone, he can catch up on his favorite awful reality shows that he loves so much. If Naruto or Kakashi were home, they'd hound him mercilessly for watching them - which Iruka thinks is unfair considering Kakashi’s choice of reading material and Naruto’s love of terribly cheesy pro wrestling - so he’s excited to finally be able do so in peace.

Only, he isn't completely alone, of course. Not even 5 minutes into the show and Kurama is strolling up to the couch to sit at Iruka's feet and...stare. Just stare.

"What?" Iruka asks the dog, looking at him expectantly, like he'll answer.

The dog blinks, his gaze somehow unnerving.

"Alright fine, you win." Iruka sighs, and scoots over, making room for the dog to jump up next to him. "You're so bossy."

Kurama hops up and drapes his body across the couch, taking up most of the space and kicking at Iruka with his back legs while he gets comfortable.

"For real?" Iruka grumbles, and shifts over some more, only to jump when his ass comes in contact with something hard and plastic.

"Ouch what the-" He pulls the rectangular item out from under him, and groans when he recognizes it as the new expensive video game thing Iruka just bought Naruto. He doesn't even know what it is, just that it cost him $300 and shouldn't be thrown haphazardly on the couch.

He gets up with the item in hand and heads to Naruto's room. The boy isn't home, so he doesn't have to worry about knocking this time, and lets himself inside. Even with the lights off, Naruto's room is still illuminated with a dim glow. He has at least 3 tanks that line one wall - a snake, 2 lizards, and a turtle inhabiting them - and one cage next to his desk which holds two rabbits, that are from the very same litter Naruto made Iruka save all those years ago.

Along with the lamps from the tanks, his window blinds are pulled open, and light filters in from outside. Multiple plants spill over the windowsill, their vines draping over to cover parts of his desk. Iruka can see his desk is scattered with piles of unorganized stacks of paper, but even still he figures it's a better place for his game than the couch, so he walks over to it and lays the item on top of the mess.

When he turns to leave, he pauses upon looking at Naruto's bed. The sheets are thrown atop it in a tangled pile, and the pillows are all over the place, but that isn’t what Iruka is focused on. What his eyes are drawn to, is the wall beside it. It’s covered in photos taped in a big college, featuring numerous pictures of Naruto throughout the years - there is the selfie of him and Iruka, a photo with him when he got his first blue ribbon in jujutsu, and a ton of others with him and all the different animals he’s befriended in his life. Iruka has noticed it before of course, but it's been a while since he's looked at it. Not since before the incident with Sasuke, and among the various photos of Naruto with friends, he is surprised to see all the photos with Sasuke are still there. It reminds Iruka of how he still had pictures of his ex on his phone years after they broke up - not anymore, they're gone now - and it breaks his heart.

"What are you doing?"

Iruka jolts in surprise at Naruto's voice, and turns quickly to face him. He is standing in his doorway, still in his soccer uniform and duffle bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Cleaning up after you," Iruka explains.

Naruto gives him a look like he doesn't fully believe him, and drops his bag to the floor before entering the room fully. It's been a couple days since the blowjob fiasco, and the tension between them has dissipated despite not actually talking about it.

"Kakashi got you your stuff ok?" Iruka asks - already knowing the answer considering Naruto is wearing the evidence - just to have something to say.

"Yeah," Naruto answers flatly. He walks over to his closet and pulls off his sweaty t-shirt.

Iruka can tell he's in a foul mood, and he fears it may be his fault. They can't _not_ talk about this forever.

"Listen Naruto- what the hell is that?" Iruka squawks, looking at a now shirtless Naruto and the piece of _jewelry_ sticking out his freaking _belly button._

Naruto looks down at himself, unfazed by Iruka's shock. The ring in his stomach moves with him, a little charm with a swirling pattern on it dangles in its place.

"This?" He asks innocently. "It's a piercing."

"When did you get that?" Iruka asks in disbelief. "You aren't even legal age to get that. Don't you need parental permission?"

Naruto shrugs. "Gaara's older brother works part time at a tattoo shop and got me in. It's cool right?"

_It is cool,_ Iruka thinks, but he's pissed Naruto did it behind his back. He sighs. 

"Naruto can we talk for a sec?" He asks, deciding to just bite the bullet.

Naruto hesitates. "Sure."

Sitting on Naruto's bed, Iruka waves him over. Naruto follows, and sits next to him, tense, waiting.

"Relax, you're not in trouble," Iruka says, feeling his anxiety radiating off of him. Honestly, he almost can't tell if it's his own or Naruto's, but still. 

Naruto turns his head to look at him with expectant eyes, his gaze obstructed by his bangs hanging over his forehead. Iruka can't help but reach a hand out and comb them back, taking in the sudden grown features on his son's face that seemed to have appeared overnight.

"You need a haircut," is all he says, ignoring the rush of emotions he wants to say instead.

Naruto cringes and backs away from his hand. "I wanna grow it out."

Iruka smiles. "Really? Why?"

"I 'unno, just cause," he mumbles in response, and goes back to staring straight ahead.

Iruka pauses - takes a deep breath. _Alright, lets get this over with._ "You know I love you, right?"

Naruto keeps his gaze forward, drops his eyes to look at the floor. "I know."

"Ok," Iruka says, feeling awkward. "I just wanted you to know that. And, I know, I'm not your real dad or anything but-"

"It's ok Iruka," Naruto cuts him off. "I never met my real dad. I don't care about him."

That doesn't really make Iruka feel better. He swallows the lump in his throat. "Well, regardless, I- I know our circumstances aren't, like, the greatest or whatever. But…"

Iruka pauses again to collect himself, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"I'm so glad you are in my life," he continues with a shaky breath. "I love you so much, more than anything, and it means the world to me that I can call you my son."

Naruto might not have intentionally called Iruka Dad, but Iruka is deliberately letting Naruto know - _you are my son_. If Iruka hasn’t made it explicitly clear before, he is doing so now.

Naruto turns his head away with a sniff, but not fast enough for Iruka to miss the glassy look in his eyes. "You're being really sappy right now, ya know."

"I know, I'm sorry," Iruka reaches over to grab Naruto's hand from his lap and holds it tight, trying to urge Naruto to look at him. They don't have these types of talks enough - and maybe that's Iruka's fault after all - so he needs to make sure Naruto _knows_ how much he is loved. "I just want you to know that no matter what I am so proud of you. Please don't be afraid to come to me about anything. Anything at all. You wanna get a piercing? That's fine. You wanna dye your hair bright orange? Fine. Just please talk to me beforehand, ok?"

Naruto gives him a tentative sideways glance. "You'd let me dye my hair orange?"

Iruka's eyes widen, not expecting Naruto to call his bluff. He should have known better. "Uh, I mean, I guess. Don't you think your blond hair is pretty though?"

Naruto grins. "I wanna go platinum!"

Iruka's shoulders sag in relief. "Yeah, I think that'd look nice, Naruto."

Naruto's grin grows as he drags a hand through his hair, making it stick up all over.

Iruka smiles back at him, before getting serious again. He squeezes his hand so he'll pay attention. "What I'm really saying, Naruto, is that I want you to be able to trust me. You can talk to me about anything. I don't want to be a parent that their child is afraid of."

Naruto's face falls at that, and Iruka knows he's struck a chord. Naruto knows his friend is suffering, and all Iruka can do is show Naruto that he won’t allow him to suffer like that as well. He can’t do much about Sasuke, but Kakashi is right, maybe if he extends his hand to Naruto, Naruto will pass that care and affection along where it is needed, and this anger and resentment Sasuke and he have for each other can fade away. 

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Iruka treads lightly, trying to encourage him without pushing his luck. "Like…I don't know...boys maybe?"

Naruto pulls his hand away, sensing exactly what Iruka is doing. "There's not really anything to talk about."

Iruka quirks a brow at him. Beating around the bush isn’t going to work apparently. "Really? So what I saw between you and Shikamaru? That's not anything to talk about?"

Naruto throws his head back with a groan. 

"I'm only asking!" Iruka says in defense, Naruto not being the only one dreading this conversation. "I just wanna know when you're dating someone!"

"I'm not dating anyone!" Naruto says. "It isn't like that!"

"Then what's it like?" Iruka asks, genuinely not knowing. "You're saying you're not dating any of these boys? Gaara? Neji? Kiba?"

"Kiba?" Naruto makes a face. "I just made out with Kiba cause he wanted to get some girl's attention. How do you know about that?"

Iruka freezes, realizing he may have just thrown Kakashi under the bus. "Nevermind that. I just want to make sure you're ok, alright? I get worried, sometimes."

"You don't have to worry. They're my friends," Naruto explains, looking sheepish for the first time in his life. "It's not serious. It's just like, for fun, or whatever."

"Ok," Iruka says slowly, trying to understand. He shakes his head and huffs out a laugh, processing the idea of Naruto just _hooking up_ casually with friends. "Wow, things are so different from when I was kid."

Naruto looks at him confused.

"When I was your age," Iruka says with a sad smile. "I didn't know anyone else like me. And here you are, you and all your friends, all of you being so carefree and open with each other I-"

He doesn't know why, but he suddenly feels choked up just thinking about it. Iruka felt so alone growing up, losing his family and having to come out all on his own with no support either. He was elated to meet just _one_ gay person his age, and here Naruto is with a whole crew by his side. 

"Iruka…?" Naruto asks softly, hearing the emotional shift in his voice.

Iruka forces himself to reign in his emotions, focusing back on Naruto. "Just, be careful ok? I know they are your friends but, be safe about it, alright?"

Naruto nods. "I am."

"And don't," Iruka tries to say this carefully. "Don't settle alright? I know that sometimes it can feel lonely, or like you have no choice, but you do, ok? There's no shame in waiting for what feels right."

Naruto ducks his head at that, contemplating Iruka's words.

"How do you know?" He questions quietly after a moment.

"What?" Iruka asks. Naruto won't look at him again, and keeps his eyes forward as his fingers tug nervously at the hem of his shorts.

"How do you know when to wait?" He clarifies. Then finally looks at Iruka, his eyes wide with uncertainty and sadness. "How do you know it's the right thing to do? How do you know it's worth it?"

Iruka's eyes flick across Naruto's face, the frustration and heartache apparent all over his features. He knows he's talking about Sasuke. Iruka wishes he had an answer for him.

"That's hard to say," Iruka tells him honestly. "The best thing you can do is listen to your intuition."

Naruto wrinkles his brows together. "My intuition?"

"Mhm," Iruka nods, and puts a hand on his chest for emphasis. "When you feel it, you’ll know."

Naruto considers this, a deep look of thought on his face.

"So," he looks to Iruka. "What are you waiting for?"

That surprises Iruka. "Me? What do you mean?"

Naruto shrugs. "You love Kakashi, right?"

"Ah," Iruka feels his face heat up. "Yeah, I do."

"Does he love you back?" Naruto asks.

"Of course," Iruka responds, sure of it. "Why are you asking?"

"I dunno," Naruto averts his gaze. "You guys have just been together a long time, ya know."

"Yes," Iruka narrows his eyes at him, not sure where he's going with this.

"Aren’t you going to get married?" He asks.

A surprising burst of laughter escapes Iruka's mouth, startled that Naruto would be concerned with something like that. He clears his throat awkwardly before answering. "Um, well it's not something we've exactly talked about, so uh I don't-"

He stops his uneasy ramblings when Naruto looks at him with a surprisingly serious expression. "Don’t you want to?"

Honestly, Iruka hasn't thought about the idea of marriage in a long time. When he was young, he never thought it was a possibility for him, then when he was dating his ex, it seemed like a future he could see for himself. They had actually talked about it and planned for it, but ultimately, it just kept getting pushed aside. Looking back, Iruka should have seen that as a sign, and ever since marriage has left an odd taste in his mouth.

"I don't know," he says, not even sure how to begin to tackle that question with Naruto. 

Naruto turns his head away abruptly, a deep frown on his face. "If you love each other, you should get married. That's what people do when they're in love. They get married and they start a family."

"I have a family," Iruka tells him earnestly without even needing to think twice. He's actually _offended_ that Naruto would insinuate he doesn't have a family, that he _isn't_ his family. "You're my family, and Kakashi is a part of our family too."

"But," Naruto pushes. "You adopted me because you love me. If Kakashi loved you wouldn't he prove it? If you're not married then how do you know for sure? How do you know he'll stay? What if he leaves? What if-"

_Oh._

"Naruto," Iruka cuts him off, voice softening. "If Kakashi wants to leave me he can."

Naruto's mouth snaps shut, stunned by the casual ease at which Iruka says it.

"People leave sometimes," Iruka says, knowing that Naruto knows this -- knows the hurt and sting that abandonment leaves, and knows the familiar ache of loneliness and self doubt that is forever left behind. 

Naruto scowls, bitterness in his voice. "But why? If it's right, if I know it's right, then why? Why can't he see-"

He stops himself, embarrassed. He isn’t talking about Kakashi anymore, and that doesn’t go unnoticed by Iruka.

"If it's right then it will happen in its own way," Iruka saves him from having to continue. "It might just be the best option for you right now, and maybe you'll look back and realize they did it for a good reason and you'll be grateful."

Naruto doesn't look impressed. Iruka knows he must be frustrated. He knows that the pain of losing his parents, having foster family after foster family pass over him, and now having his own best friend leave him must all be adding up. Iruka has been there too. He remembers feeling that weight of _I'm not good enough_ , and the feeling of it dragging him down for years.

"I know it sucks, I do, and I know it doesn't make sense, but trust me," Iruka shakes his head as he remembers the heartache of his last relationship. "People can leave _because_ they care about you. Because they know staying could hurt you more. It's when people stay even though they know they don't love you - that’s worse, that is the worst type of betrayal and that hurts so much more- more than anything-"

By the time Iruka stops talking, Naruto is looking at him with a curious expression, eyes wide with concern. Iruka sniffs and turns away, not even realizing how he failed to stop tears from forming in his eyes. He wipes them away quickly.

"I still remember that day," Naruto says suddenly. Iruka looks back at him again, but Naruto continues before he can question him, speaking in a surprisingly quiet tone. "The day you came back. It was first grade, but like, the second time, when I was held back, and you were out for a whole two weeks. We had a sub that was real mean and I hated her. I was excited when they said you'd be coming back, but then-"

He stops, and his eyes drop down to the scar across Iruka's face. Unconsciously, Iruka holds a hand up to it, rubbing at the side of his nose as if he can wipe it away.

"They warned us you'd look different, but they told us not to say anything," Naruto explains further. "It made me angry, because I wanted to know if you were ok, but they said we'd get in trouble if we asked."

Iruka remembers it clearly as well. Coming back to work was one of the hardest things he had to do - knowing that his physical appearance was forever changed, and knowing that everyone knew _why_ without him even having to say it - and seeing everyone look at him with nothing but pity. It made him feel ill. It still does sometimes.

"So," Naruto clears his throat. "Um, are you ok?"

Iruka laughs. 8 years and Naruto can finally ask him that question. "Yeah, I'm ok now, thank you."

"Ok good," Naruto says with a breath of relief. "Was it- was it someone you loved?"

"I thought I loved him at the time, yes,” Iruka tells him honestly. “And I thought he loved me back, but people change.”

“I don’t like that,” Naruto pouts, almost childlike. “I don’t understand how someone can just change like that.”

“It’s just a part of life Naruto,” Iruka says, and all this worrying he’s been having about Naruto growing up too fast is suddenly put into perspective again. Naruto is still young, and he still only sees things in black and white.

“But, how are you supposed to trust anyone?” Naruto vents in frustration. “Everyone can change, even people you love, and suddenly they don’t love you anymore and they hurt you and leave you? Why love anyone then?”

“Don’t say that,” Iruka grabs his hand again, this time cupping it in both of his own - an urgent plea in his voice when he speaks. “You are one of the most loving and kind hearted people I have ever met. You have such a big heart Naruto, please don’t shut it off from the world.”

Naruto stares down at their conjoined hands, still looking uncertain.

“No matter what,” Iruka continues. “Just keep loving the way you do. Ever since I met you, you always loved so deeply and it has helped _me_ more than you even know, ok? Whoever loves you back will show you that same love. Just listen to the signs. Watch them. You will know.”

Naruto keeps his eyes down, his face is hard for Iruka to read. After a moment, he speaks barely above a whisper. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because you have shown me love,” Iruka tells him. “You and Kakashi, and that's how I know love is so much more than blood and marriage. I didn’t have a family, but I found you. I had a man who promised me marriage but treated me like nothing, and now I have a man who loves me without needing to make empty promises. One who shows me how much he loves me every day, from reminding me to eat to watching after you as if you were his own, and I don’t care if we ever get married because I know what we have is _real._ Real love that I hope I can show you, so when you feel that love from someone else you will recognize it, because you deserve it, Naruto, you deserve that and so much more.”

He says it all in a frenzied hurry, his voice leaving him in a rush as he tries desperately to reach Naruto and make him understand. He is winded by the end of it, and the last bit of breath he has is knocked out of him when Naruto pulls him into a bone crushing hug. It takes a moment for Iruka to register what is happening, before he returns it with just as much force.

“I love you too, Iruka,” Naruto says, his voice muffled in their tight embrace.

Iruka stays in the hold a second longer, just letting all the overwhelming emotions wash over him. When he pulls away, he quickly wipes at his wet eyes, then drags a gentle finger over Naruto’s cheeks to wipe away his own tears. 

“Thank you,” Iruka says, once again combing back the boy’s bangs and looking at his face. “How’re you feeling?”

“‘M ok,” Naruto mumbles, allowing Iruka to paw at him. “I think...I get it now.”

“Good,” Iruka smiles at him, finally dropping his hands, and sniffing one last time. “So, next time you’ll talk to me right? I wanna know the next time you get a piercing, ok?"

Naruto rolls his eyes, but a big grin spreads on his face. “Yeah, ok, fine.”

“Hey, it’s not just about you,” Iruka smirks at him. “What if I want to get one with you? Do you think Kakashi would like that?”

That makes Naruto laugh. “Oh my god. You should get a belly button ring too! Kakashi would freak out!”

Iruka feels his face heat up. He was thinking more along the lines of an actual earring, not a freaking _belly button ring._ “Ah, I might be too old for that.”

“Hm,” Naruto ponders that, and Iruka tries not to be offended. Then his face lights up. “You should get a nose ring! Those are cute, and they’re, like, trendy so you can totally pull it off, ya know.”

“I’ll think about it,” Iruka says, not really intending on it, but he’s flattered Naruto thinks he’s cool enough for that anyway. 

Naruto beams at him, his mood clearly boosted, and Iruka feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest as well - like now a door has been opened, and they can navigate this new area of their lives together.

“So, that’s it?” Iruka asks, a teasing tone in his voice now. “You got all these boys coming after you and no boyfriend? One of them doesn’t have your eye more than the others?”

Naruto’s face becomes serious once more. “I’m waiting for someone.”

He says it confidently, and Iruka knows he took their conversation to heart. It makes him smile. 

“I don’t mind, like, being with my friends,” Naruto continues, choosing his words carefully to spare Iruka the details. “But, when I get a boyfriend I want it to be more than that, ya know? I can make out with anyone, but...love is different. I think...when I find the right person- I think maybe I’ll try and take things slow.”

“I think that sounds good, Naruto.” Iruka says, and bumps his shoulder against Naruto’s. Naruto leans into the touch, the smile returning on his face.

“Knock knock.”

They both look up, startled to see Kakashi standing in the doorway, a hand raised to tap his knuckle against the wooden frame. 

“What’re y’all up to?” He asks in his usual casual tone.

“Just chatting,” Iruka answers, not even fighting back his big stupid grin at seeing the other man. “I thought you’d be at your place tonight?”

Kakashi shrugs. “What can I say. I missed my boys.”

He steps into the room more then, and turns to look at the tank closest to him, bending over to get a better view of the snake inside.

“How’s Orochimaru doing? Still having trouble feeding him?”

Iruka shifts his eyes over to Naruto, who has a thoughtful expression on his face. Iruka can tell he is looking at Kakashi differently now. Kakashi, who calls them ‘ _his boys’_ and who remembers all of Naruto’s pets’ names when Iruka can’t.

“He’s being a diva like always,” Naruto answers. “He doesn’t like the new frozen mice I got him.”

“Hm,” Kakashi stands up straight and turns back to him. “We’ll have to figure something else out then. Can’t have him starving himself.”

“Yeah,” Naruto agrees absentmindedly. Then he perks up suddenly. “Hey, Kakashi, what do you think of Iruka getting his belly button pierced?”

“Naruto-” Iruka hisses.

“That’d be hot,” Kakashi responds instantly.

“I’m not getting my belly button pierced!” Iruka yells. Naruto rolls back on his bed with an obnoxious laugh.

“Told you Iruka! You gotta now! You gotta!”

“Shut up brat!” Iruka grabs a pillow from beside him and throws it at Naruto, who catches it and clutches it to his chest.

Iruka looks to Kakashi with a pleading look in his eyes.

Kakashi has zero sympathy for him. “I dunno, sounds like you gotta now."

“You both are the worst,” Iruka grumbles, finally getting up from the bed.

“Kakashi you gotta get something too!” Naruto giggles with his chin resting on the pillow.

“How do you know I don’t already have something?” Kakashi says back with a comically exaggerated wink, and then slips out the door before Naruto can ask anymore questions.

Naruto turns to look at Iruka with wide eyes.

Iruka smirks, but says nothing in response, allowing Kakashi to keep his mystery, and heads to follow him out the room.

“Hey,” Naruto stops him. He turns to look back at him. Naruto is sitting on his bed, pillow held tight against him, and for the second time that evening Iruka sees him looking _shy_. “Thank you again, Dad.”

Iruka pauses, stays standing stark still in the doorway as he processes the words. Again, he feels like his heart might explode from the sheer amount of happiness he feels.

“Of course,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady even though he feels like he wants to cry with joy. “You’re my son. I love you.”

Naruto bites his lip and looks away, and Iruka knows he must be feeling the same way.

"You tell me if you need anything, ok?" Iruka says - not being able to stop himself - as a little payback. "Do you have condoms? Lube?"

"Oh my god _yes,"_ Naruto smacks a hand to his forehead, embarrassed, the atmosphere in the room shifting back to a lighthearted one.

"Good," Iruka nods. "Make sure you have plenty of lube. And don't be afraid to use a lot of it, trust me."

"Please stop talking." Naruto groans, burying his face into the pillow. Iruka leaves him alone then, and heads off to the kitchen after Kakashi.

When Iruka finds him, Kakashi is sitting at the table - head down looking at his phone. Just seeing the back of his stupid head and his dumb messy hair makes Iruka's heart skip a beat. After the talk with Naruto, he feels overflowing with the love he has for both these men in his life.

Feeling bold, he creeps up behind Kakashi, staying as quiet as possible before wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a kiss against his temple.

Kakashi perks up, and turns his head to look up at Iruka. "Hey-"

Iruka shuts him up with a kiss, coaxing Kakashi to open his mouth and sliding their tongues together. He trails a hand down his chest as the kiss gets deeper, until they are both panting into each other's mouths.

Kakashi pulls away when Iruka's hand cups his pectoral, playfully skimming a thumb over his nipple.

"Hmm," he hums, and gives Iruka one more tiny peck. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Iruka says innocently, and he repeats Kakashi's action by giving him a teasing kiss in return, and then another at the corner of his mouth, followed by another right on his beauty mark that Iruka adores. "Why? Are you complaining?"

Kakashi blinks once, dazed, before his lips spread into a soft smile. His hand comes up to press against Iruka's where it rests on his chest. "Of course not."

Iruka straightens up, gliding his hand up his chest and shoulder to the back of his neck, then up into his hair. Kakashi's mouth drops open in a silent moan as Iruka grabs a handful and _tugs_ , twisting his hand and forcing Kakashi's head back with a rough pull _._ "Good. It's rude to complain."

" _Ah,"_ Kakashi gasps. _"Fuck,_ Iruka-"

"Right, Kakashi?" Iruka prompts him, whispering his name in a way that he knows drives Kakashi mad. He guides Kakashi's head back more, making his neck crane so he's looking up almost parallel at Iruka. Iruka leans over him, close enough to feel his breath. "You don't want to be rude, right baby?"

Kakashi's eyes slip closed at the rarely used pet name. He licks his lips and Iruka watches his adam's apple bob as he swallows before answering.

"No, never," it comes out breathless and shaky, the pure _desire_ that coats his voice making it sound sweet and thick like a smokey honey - and so badly Iruka wants to taste, wants to lick it right out of his mouth and breath it into his lungs.

He leans down for another kiss, when a sudden _ding_ sounds from Kakashi's cellphone, making them both jump at the interruption. Kakashi's eyes snap open, and he quickly pulls his head forward and reaches for where the phone sits on the table. Iruka drops his hold as Kakashi moves, and manages to see the screen light up with a notification, before Kakashi flips it over, face down, on the table.

Typically, Iruka wouldn't think twice of whatever message Kakashi could be receiving, but typically, Kakashi doesn't rush to hide it from him.

"What was that?" Iruka asks, standing up straight again beside Kakashi.

"Nothing," Kakashi answers, a little too quickly.

Iruka narrows his eyes at him. "Nothing?"

Kakashi waves a hand vaguely. "It's just a work thing. Don't worry about it."

Iruka wants to ask _how do you know_ since Kakashi didn't even look at the message himself, apparently too focused on preventing Iruka from seeing it. Iruka frowns, and moves to step away when Kakashi's arms come out to wrap around his waist.

"Hey, wait," Kakashi says with a pout. "Where're you going, huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Iruka says, mockingly in return, not hiding his annoyance. If Kakashi thinks he’s gonna go back to kissing up on him after _that_ , then he’s sorely mistaken. He swats Kakashi's hands away and walks over to the fridge to pretend to look for something, just to seem busy.

He knows it may be silly, but it just seems like weird timing - after Iruka having that conversation with Naruto - that all the sudden this would happen. Kakashi has never been secretive about his phone. He actually is one of the only people Iruka knows who doesn't have a lock screen password. So why _now?_ And why when Iruka has Naruto's words ringing in his head. _How do you know he won't leave?_

Iruka hears Kakashi sigh, but he says nothing further before Naruto is bursting into the room.

"Hey Kakashi since you're here, are you making dinner tonight?" He walks right up to Iruka and gets in his space, wedging himself between Iruka and the door to grab a carton of milk.

"Sure," Kakashi says - voice sounding tired - and Iruka knows he's annoyed too, but _what gives him the right?_ It's _his_ fault. Iruka glares at him from over Naruto's shoulder. "What do you want?"

"French toast." Naruto answers as he goes to chug from the carton. 

Iruka reaches from behind to intercept it, and puts it back on the shelf. "Don't be gross. And no breakfast for dinner."

"Why?!" Naruto whines, hand still in the air as if he was still holding the milk.

"Yeah, c'mon Iruka," Kakashi says, locking eyes with Iruka. "What's the big deal?"

The way he says it grates on Iruka's nerves - like a taunt - because they both know he isn't talking about dinner. _What's the big deal?_ He knows what the big deal is. You don't just act shady like that and expect the other person not to be suspicious. _What is he hiding?_

Iruka has to bite his tongue not to freak out in front of Naruto. He can't believe Kakashi would do this right after he defended him to the boy too. _The nerve._

"Fine," he says, throwing his hands up dramatically. "You're right. Whatever. It's _not a big deal._ Let's have french toast for dinner!"

He pushes past Naruto to leave the kitchen, beyond aggravated by the whole thing, and definitely beyond having an appetite. As he leaves, he can hear Naruto mumble, _"what's with him?"_

If Kakashi answers, Iruka doesn't hear him, too busy rushing off to his bedroom to be alone.

An hour later, after the condo is efficiently smelling like a lovely sunday morning, Iruka's bedroom door opens. He's lying on the bed, phone in hand just aimlessly scrolling through Instagram, when Kakashi peeks his head inside. Iruka refuses to look away from his screen.

The door softly clicks shut as Kakashi slips all the way inside. He has a plate of french toast in his hand and the smell coming off them instantly fills the room with a sugary sweetness. Iruka keeps his eyes on his phone until Kakashi is right next to the bed, standing over him. He puts the plate down on the end table.

"Can you please eat something?" Is the first thing he says.

Iruka looks up at him with an unimpressed glare.

Kakashi sighs, and takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to him. 

"Listen, Iruka," he starts, speaking slowly. "I'm sorry."

Iruka swallows, waiting for more.

"I swear it's nothing bad," Kakashi continues, and he holds his gaze, like he's trying to convince him with his eyes. "But, I just can't tell you right now, alright? I will. But, not right now. I promise."

Iruka isn't sure how to take that. He also isn't sure if it makes him feel better or not. His stomach turns as anxiety sweeps through him.

Kakashi must sense it, because he reaches out and guides Iruka into dropping his phone on the bed, so he can take a hold of his hand. 

"I know I'm asking a lot," he says. "Trust me, please."

Iruka bites his lip in thought. Kakashi knows his trust has been broken before, and he knows he has dealt with the heartache of a cheating lover before, so he wants to believe him so badly - wants to believe that Kakashi is _different_ and that he wouldn't put him through that again.

He says nothing in response, but his face does soften as he looks back at the other man. He does trust him. It’s scary how much he does, but he does.

Kakashi leans forward then, seeing the tension slip from Iruka’s body, and presses a small soft kiss against his lips. Iruka doesn’t return it, but he doesn’t turn away either.

When Kakashi pulls away, he keeps his face close, and his breath ghosts over Iruka’s skin. “I love you so much, you know that right?”

Iruka can’t stop himself from licking at his lips, chasing the feeling of Kakashi’s warm breath. 

“I love you too," he returns on autopilot, because he means it - and the words flow off his tongue easily - even in anger.

Kakashi kisses him again, and this time Iruka does kiss him back. It isn’t long before Kakashi’s hands find their way into Iruka’s hair, and he’s sliding further up onto the bed to get on top of him - pressing their bodies together. Iruka welcomes it, allows Kakashi’s weight on top of him as he wraps his arms around him and pushes up into him. It’s been a while since they’ve had a moment alone, and all the constant teasing they’ve subjected each other too is finally adding up.

Kakashi’s mouth moves from his lips to his jaw, leaving little nips and bites there before heading to his throat to latch onto and _suck._ Iruka gasps, clawing at the other man’s back in retaliation, and letting his legs drop open to make room for Kakashi to thrust his hips against his own.

“Fuck, _Kakashi,”_ Iruka moans, keeping his voice low. “We can’t. Naruto-”

“He’s eating french toast,” Kakashi says quickly between kisses. “He’s busy.”

Iruka lets out an embarrassing giggle, the way Kakashi’s lips move against him making him ticklish. “Still - _ah_ \- still we shouldn’t-”

Kakashi pulls away to look down at him, and Iruka absolutely revels in the pink blush on his face. “When has that kid ever let anything get in between him and his food?”

“That doesn’t mean,” he stops himself, dropping his voice even lower. “That doesn’t mean we should fuck with him in the other room.”

“Fine. Later then,” Kakashi gives in. He straightens himself up so he’s kneeling above Iruka, and in a quick movement that takes Iruka by surprise, he drops a hand between his legs and drags it along the line of Iruka’s hard cock in a slow teasing touch. When he speaks again, his voice is rough and deep, heavy with arousal and no louder than a whisper. “Later, when I can get you all alone to myself, take my time with you, fuck you nice and slow just the way I know you like it."

_“Yes,”_ Iruka nods earnestly, throwing his head back with a gasp, rocking his hips up into his hand. It really hasn’t even been that long, but it _feels_ like it has been with how badly he wants Kakashi right now. “God, _yes.”_

“ _Fuck,_ Iruka, you look so fucking pretty right now I can’t stand it.” Kakashi says, reverent with it in a way that makes Iruka whimper.

Iruka covers a hand over his mouth to mask anymore sounds as Kakashi continues to tease him. His hand feels shockingly good through the fabric of his thin joggers, and Iruka's eyes roll to the back of his head as he gives into the sensation - his hips frantically thrusting up to meet him, until suddenly the sensation is gone completely.

"What the-" he curses, snapping his eyes open as the weight on the bed shifts. Kakashi smirks above him, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing.

"Eat your fucking french toast," he says, pointing to the forgotten plate on Iruka's end table, before leaving the room completely. Iruka screams into a pillow.  
  


* * *

Friday comes, and Iruka gets a text from Kakashi saying he will not be coming over. Iruka stares at the text. It will be the first time in years that they haven't had their usual meet up every Friday for dinner. 

**_Something came up._ **

**_I'll see you tomorrow_ **

**_Love you_ **

The message is followed by a series of kissy face emojis. 

**_Everything_** **_ok?_**

He sends in response - not being able to stop himself from being worried - because why wouldn't Kakashi tell him _what_ this _something_ is that has suddenly come up? 

Logically, Iruka knows there is nothing to worry about. Kakashi and Iruka are adults, and Kakashi is allowed to change plans. It's just that after this past week, between Naruto and the weird phone thing, he can't help but let himself overthink it all. _Could it just be a coincidence?_

Iruka puts his phone down on the kitchen counter and goes back to doing the dishes, just to keep his mind occupied. There's tape wrapped around the faucet to prevent it from squirting, and the garbage disposal is officially out of commission. He still hasn't heard back from maintenance.

"I'm home!" The backdoor slams open as Naruto enters the kitchen. He throws his backpack to the floor, narrowly missing Kurama as he runs in behind him. "What's for dinner?"

Iruka looks down at his phone, sitting dark on the counter - no notifications. "Just leftovers tonight."

Naruto stops to give Iruka a sour face. "Whaaatt. Where's Kakashi?"

"Something came up," Iruka answers as he wipes his hands on a towel. He smiles big and wide at Naruto, trying to hide his insecurities. "Looks like it's just gonna be me 'n you."

"Mmkay," Naruto purses his lips, holding a finger up to his chin thoughtfully. "In that case, you wanna watch the new episode of _Total Divas_ with me?"

This time Iruka's smile is real. "Sure. I'll make popcorn."

They have popcorn and ice cream for dinner, and watch shitty reality TV shows all night. Iruka knows it isn't something Naruto typically enjoys, and he tries not to think about how the boy must be taking pity on him. _Is it that obvious?_ The way he constantly keeps checking his phone probably isn't helping.

It isn't until he's getting ready for bed that he finally gets a text from Kakashi.

**_Everything is fine_ **

**_Sorry_ **

His next message is a picture. A basket of eggs.

**_The girls have been busy_ **

Iruka can't help but smile at the string of chicken and frying pan emojis that follow.

**_Breakfast is on me_ **

**_See you tomorrow_ **

**_Love you_ **

Another series of heart emojis follow, and Iruka stares at the screen, finding himself hard pressed to even stay upset. He sends a heart in return, and goes to bed fighting the mix of emotions swirling in his gut.  
  
  


* * *

Kakashi is at home, kneeling in the grass of his backyard brushing Shiba - with the other pups patiently waiting for their turn scattered in a circle around him - when he hears a rattling at his chain link fence.

"Hey- ow shit- ah!" 

When he turns to look, he's almost knocked on his ass at the sight of _Naruto_ climbing over the fence.

"Naruto?" He calls, confusion evident in his voice.

"You weren't answering your door!" Naruto complains, picking himself up from the ground where he landed. He has on pastel pink shorts, and the skin of his knees are caked with dirt.

Kakashi looks back to the pack of dogs lounging around him. "Really? Not a single bark or growl from any of you. Terrible guard dogs you are."

They all ignore him. Shiba slumps down in the grass with a huff as Kakashi puts down the brush and drags himself to his feet. Naruto saunters over to him looking smug.

“It’s ‘cause they all like me,” Naruto says with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asks, not wasting time with pleasantries. It's tuesday and Naruto should be at jujutsu practice. 

"Iruka asked for some eggs," Naruto answers, crossing his arms over chest - clad in a black hoodie that has big white letters on it reading ' _stop animal testing.'_ There's a choker around his neck that has little white and yellow flowers on it.

"You're a bad liar," Kakashi says back, knowing damn well Iruka would just ask him to bring eggs over if he needed them, and not send Naruto 45 minutes across the city to Kakashi's house. Plus, Kakashi _just_ brought over a shitton of eggs the other day. "How did you even get here?"

Naruto inclines his back in a curt nod towards a red car sitting at the curb. "Tenten drove me."

_Ah._ The girl from Gai's jujutsu class. Kakashi knows for a fact that she and Naruto don't get along. "How'd you get her to agree to that?"

"I told her I'd set her up with Fu." He says with a shrug.

"Fu?" Kakashi doesn't recognize the name.

"She's new to the dojo," Naruto explains. "She's cool. She's got blue hair."

"Ok," Kakashi turns away, walking towards the chicken coop. He has to check their feed anyway. "So, why are you really here?"

Naruto trails behind him, petting all the dogs as they raise from their resting spots and clamor to meet him. 

“I wanna know what your problem is.” 

Kakashi turns to him with a neutral expression. “Excuse me?”

Naruto scowls at him, chin up, like a challenge. “You and Iruka got into a fight. And then you didn’t come over the other day. He was really worried, ya know.”

“Did he say this to you?” Kakashi questions, and then turns back towards the coop.

“Well, no,” Naruto mumbles, dropping his head. He kicks at the dirt on the ground with his jelly sandals. His socks are yellow and have little red Hello Kitty bows printed on them. “But I could tell.”

“Hm,” Kakashi nods. "Perhaps this is a conversation best between Iruka and I."

"I'm part of this family too!" Naruto shouts suddenly, hands balled into fists at his side. Kakashi hides his surprise by deliberately keeping his gaze forward. "I wasn't able to protect Iruka last time but now I can! So if you're planning on hurting him then just leave! Don't fuck around and waste our time ok?!" 

Kakashi turns back to Naruto, looking serious. "I have no intentions to hurt your father, Naruto."

That doesn't calm Naruto down, and his chest rises and falls with deep breaths as he eyes Kakashi suspiciously. 

"Naruto, thank you for watching over him," Kakashi continues before he can start yelling again. "But, I love Iruka, and nothing will keep me from doing so. I'd rather die than hurt him."

Naruto relaxes. "You mean it?"

"Yes," Kakashi answers easily. "More than anything."

"Ok good," Naruto says, voice softening as he drops his defenses. "'Cause he loves you too, ya know."

Kakashi actually smiles at that. "Don't know how I got so lucky."

"Me either," Naruto grumbles, which causes Kakashi to snort.

Kakashi jerks his head towards the car sitting idle at his curb. "Your friend is still waiting. Was there anything else you wanted to say? Another threat, maybe?"

Naruto actually ponders that. "Mmyeah. Actually. There is one more thing…"

Kakashi raises a brow.

Naruto averts his eyes and rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck. "You're like, real weird and freak out all my friends, but, you love Iruka, and he loves you back so, that makes you ok, I guess, or whatever."

"Thank you, Naruto," Kakashi says in response, knowing it's the boy's weird way of offering him his blessing. "I like you too."

"Just stop spying on me alright?" Naruto jabs an accusatory finger in his direction. "I know you told my dad about Kiba."

"Be grateful I didn't tell him about Sai," Kakashi responds.

Naruto's eyes widen. "You wouldn't-"

"Relax," Kakashi says with a small smile. "I won't say anything."

"Well, thanks," Naruto mumbles. He won't meet Kakashi's eyes. "Hey uh, can I use your bathroom before I leave?" 

"Go for it," Kakashi waves him off, then goes back to tending to his chickens.

Naruto runs off into the house, and when he comes back out, he's waving an orange in his hand.

"Hey Kakashi I took this! Thanks! See ya later!!"

Kakashi waves in return, and once Naruto is gone, he smiles to himself before facing his dogs again.

"Ok, who's due for a brushin'?"

* * *

  
  


Naruto is different in the next few days that follow. It starts with one simple complaint here or there - just the usual whining you would expect from a teenager - but then it becomes _constant._

Iruka and Kakashi are sitting on the couch one night. Iruka is leaning against Kakashi's side, who has an arm around Iruka's shoulders and a book in one hand, while Iruka sips on a glass of wine and watches TV. It's been a little over a week since the phone thing, and honestly at this point it has _almost_ completely slipped from Iruka's mind. Other than him skipping dinner Friday there haven't been any other incidents, and after the lavish loving Kakashi gave him the day before while Naruto was out busy with friends, Iruka feels immensely better. Kakashi said he'd tell him when he was ready. It's enough for Iruka right now.

He presses into Kakashi's side more, just getting comfortable and enjoying his warmth, when Naruto comes running out of the bathroom, soaking wet in just a towel and dripping all over the floor.

"We're out of hot water again!" He screams, apparently wanting to make sure the whole neighborhood is aware of his annoyance.

Iruka jolts from his position on the couch and turns to look at him - groans when he sees the puddle beneath his feet.

"Can you not stand there and ruin the floor?!" 

"It's not my fault!" Naruto argues back, clutching at his towel around his waist as he heads back to his room with a grumble. "You can't take a shower longer than 5 minutes in this place, ya know!"

"You don't need more than 5 minutes!" Iruka yells at him, before slumping back against Kakashi. He takes a gulp of his wine and mumbles to himself. "What does he think this is, a spa?"

"Hm," Kakashi hums without taking his eyes off his book. "The water heater does seem to be a bit of a problem."

"No," Iruka says, short and curt. "It works fine."

"If you say so," Kakashi replies. He sounds unconvinced. 

"I do say so," Iruka huffs. "And he's gonna have to learn to deal because replacing a water heater is too expensive. Plus, cold water is good for your skin."

"Ah," Kakashi says. "Is that your secret to staying so beautiful?"

Iruka snorts into his wine glass. "Are you reading one of those terrible books again?"

Kakashi turns the book to show him the cover. There is a man with flowing long hair and an open white blouse on it. A woman is thrown at his feet, hands clutching at his jean covered thighs.

"It's the sequel," Kakashi says, like Iruka should know how important that is. "Roman swore he'd leave her after she broke his heart last time, but now that they have to work together to save his partner Dean I think they may get back together."

"Really? No way." Iruka says with an over dramatic gasp.

Kakashi is unphased by his teasing. "I'm hoping they have a threesome. These things always could be a little gayer."

Iruka coughs around a sip of wine. "Why am I surprised you're only in it for the men."

Kakashi shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, it's clear why I was attracted to you in the first place, right?"

Iruka looks at him in confusion, eyes shifting between Kakashi's face and the book. Then it hits him. The main character on the cover. Dark tan skin, long brown hair, abs.

"You're fucking joking right now right?" Iruka says in disbelief.

Kakashi doesn't respond, and instead just goes back to reading, but Iruka doesn't miss the slight blush that rises on his pale cheeks. Iruka briefly wonders if maybe he should invest in a white blouse.  
  


* * *

It's not even a day later when Naruto drags his dirty laundry bag into the kitchen, overflowing with contents. Kurama follows behind him and carries a dropped sock in his mouth.

"This is such a pain, ya know." He grumbles as he throws the bag by the door.

"Maybe if you washed your clothes more than once a month it wouldn't be _such a pain_ , you know?" Iruka says back from his spot at the kitchen table.

Kakashi takes a treat from the counter and gives it to Kurama in exchange for the sock. He tosses it to Naruto, who snatches it out of the air with a sneer on his face.

"Maybe if we had an actual washer and dryer and we didn't have to go to the laundry mat then I would!" He says back.

Iruka gives him a look of astonishment, surprised to hear him complain like this. There isn't a washer and dryer unit in his condo. It has never been an issue before.

"What's your problem?" Iruka barks. "You're too good for the laundry mat now?"

Iruka never thought Naruto of all people, who still at this age plays in dirt looking for weird bugs, would complain about something so trivial. Not to mention, it wasn't even a month ago that Iruka accidentally shrunk one of his favorite shirts, and Naruto was _elated_ because, _"now I can wear it like a crop top!"_ Since when did he care so much about _laundry._

"I'm just saying!" Is all Naruto says back before storming out of the room.

Iruka looks to Kakashi - shock still on his face.

Kakashi shrugs where he stands at the kitchen sink, then jumps when he turns the faucet and water sprays in his face.

_"Oh not again!"_

* * *

The last straw is a week later. Iruka and Kakashi are just getting home from their weekly jujutsu training. Kakashi agreed to teach Iruka a few years ago, but only after Iruka had promised to let Kakashi monitor his work outs. He has daily plans set in place and sticks to them - nothing less and nothing _more_ \- so he doesn't push himself to the point of exhaustion and pain each time. It was a long process - and he still struggles with it - but the balance of strength and mental focus that comes with jujutsu has helped. 

They're in the kitchen, and Iruka is chugging a water bottle while Kakashi sticks his head in the fridge - for food or to cool down Iruka doesn't know - when Naruto comes barging into the kitchen with a wild looking, dirty, grey cat in his arms.

"Look!" He yells, proud, only to yelp in pain a second later when the thing claws at his chest. 

"Naruto!" Iruka shouts in surprise, quickly putting the bottle down and taking a step towards him, stopping short at the sound of the cat's hiss. "What are you doing with a cat?"

Naruto holds the cat at arm's length, still smiling bright despite his wounds. "I found her! I want to name her Matatabi!"

"You what?" Iruka asks, frustrated. "You're not planning on keeping that thing are you?"

Naruto pouts. "Why not?"

Iruka sighs. "Naruto, we already have a dog and you have too many pets as it is. I mean something small is one thing, but a cat?"

The cat meows in Naruto's grip, seemingly calm now. Iruka tries not to find it cute.

"But she looks malnourished. She was rummaging in garbage. I can't leave her."

"Have Kakashi take her to the shelter," Iruka says, gesturing to his boyfriend.

Naruto looks to Kakashi with a frown. "No, I want to keep her."

"No, Naruto," Iruka says sadly. 

"But why!" Naruto pushes. "You know I can take care of her! I don't see the big deal!"

"I know you can, it isn't that," Iruka says, feeling dejected and ashamed to admit. "I know you can take care of her, but someone has to pay for her too. Plus, there's no room. Where would we even put a litter box? Your room smells bad enough."

"So?" Naruto hisses, bitter. "Kakashi has like a million dogs. Why can't I have a cat?"

Iruka shakes his head. "This isn't Kakashi's house. We don't have that kind of room here."

"She can stay at my house," Kakashi offers. "Not sure how the dogs will feel. Or the chickens really. Cats and birds don't always get along do they?"

"See Iruka," Naruto looks at him with big wide pleading eyes. "She has to stay here."

Iruka takes a deep breath, he hates being the bad guy. "Naruto…"

A scowl forms on Naruto's face. "Fine. Whatever. I'll take her to the shelter tomorrow. Can I at least keep her here for the night? Or is that a problem too?"

"Naruto!" Iruka scolds. Naruto doesn't wait for him to say anymore, and stalks out the room with the cat still squirming in his grip.

Iruka throws his hands up in exasperation, looking at Kakashi with a dumbfounded expression. "I have to go talk to him. He's been out of control recently."

Kakashi gives him a sympathetic look. "Good luck."

Iruka storms after Naruto, heading straight to his room and ready to explode, when he walks in on Naruto kneeling on the ground picking up the remains of a potted plant. The cat is sitting smug on the window sill.

"Naruto-" Iruka starts.

"Iruka, I-I'm sorry- I'll take care of it, ok?" He scoops up some dirt in his hand and gathers shards of the broken pottery in the other. He looks so pathetic that Iruka's heart can't help but melt.

He sighs, not even believing he is about to say this. "Naruto you can keep the cat."

Naruto looks at him with a beaming smile. "Really?!"

"Yes," he eyes the cat's swishing tail from where it's perched, then looks back sternly at Naruto. "But you gotta cut it out with all this complaining. I didn't raise you to be a brat, alright?"

Naruto gives him an exaggerated nod. "Mhm! I think it's working, so I won't have to for much longer anyway."

Iruka isn't even sure he heard him correctly, not understanding what he could possibly mean by that. "What?"

Naruto stands up, dirt falls through his fingers as he does but he ignores it. "You're like the greatest Dad ever Iruka, and you deserve really nice things, ya know."

The irony of Naruto saying this while he spills dirt all over his floor is not lost on him. "What?" He asks again.

Naruto puts the broken pieces of pottery on his desk and brushes his hands off on his yellow pants. He's wearing an oversized black button up with a flame print on it, and a bulky silver chain around his neck - a matching chain dangles from his hip. He's replaced his usual jelly sandals with neon green combat boots. 

"I was just thinking," he explains. "Maybe if I complained enough Kakashi would notice and we could move out of the condo."

"What?!" Iruka says for the third time, this time with a yell. He looks back to the door to make sure Kakashi isn't nearby, and then turns back to Naruto with a hushed voice. "You're trying to _manipulate_ Kakashi into buying me a house?"

Naruto shrugs. "Well, when you say it like that-"

"No, Naruto," Iruka cuts him off, and he can't even hide how _infuriated_ he is. "You can't do that. That's wrong. Be grateful for what you have! I worked hard to get the condo for _us_ and there is nothing wrong with it! You can't trick people into giving you things!"

"Kakashi's selling his house!" Naruto yells abruptly - cutting him off.

It's like a punch to the gut, and Iruka freezes - shocked. He can't even believe the words he just heard, and he let's them wash over him, wave after unsettling wave as they repeat over and over again in his head until he feels like he is _drowning._ Kakashi is leaving. Iruka shakes his head, absolute disbelief shaking through him. _Fear_ shaking through him. _Kakashi is leaving._ This is what he had to tell him. _He's leaving._

"He really loves you, Dad."

Iruka's eyes snap open. He didn't even realize he had shut them - his world being torn out from under his feet actually making him honest to god _lightheaded._

When he does open his eyes though, Naruto is looking back at him calmly - a soft smile gracing his features. "He told me and...I think he means it. He's not leaving."

All the anger and anxiety drains out of Iruka at once, the words sending a shockwave through his body. _He really loves you._ Hearing Naruto say it so plainly - so genuine, and full of his own love in return - makes it feel ten times more _real._ It is real. This is real. _He’s not leaving._ If he isn’t leaving then, why would he be selling his house? Oh. _Oh._

Iruka stares back at him dumbly as his brain catches up - the whiplash of emotions making him feel dizzy all over again. "How do you know this?"

"Well, I kinda," Naruto lets out a nervous chuckle. "I kinda went over to his house and I was just gonna use the bathroom I swear, but then I was hungry, so I went into the kitchen, and there were a bunch of papers sitting out, and it said listing contract and Sakura's mom is a real estate agent so she said-"

Iruka struggles to listen to his rambling. "Wait when did this happen? Why were you at Kakashi's?"

"He knew I was there, I didn't, like, sneak in or anything!" Naruto defends himself quickly. "I was annoyed when I saw he upset you the other week...so I went to talk to him."

"You _what?!"_ Iruka barks, once again taken off guard - not believing that Naruto actually would do something like that. Well, actually...

"I had to be sure he wasn't going to hurt you!" Naruto shouts back.

Again, the flare of anger Iruka had felt melts away instantly. _Of course._ Naruto was just trying to protect him - protect him from that pain they both have felt far too many times in this lifetime already. 

"C'mere," Iruka holds out a hand, and Naruto blinks at it in confusion, before reaching out and grabbing it tentatively.

Iruka pulls him forward into a hug, and he squeezes him tight before whispering into his hair. "Thank you, Naruto."

He means it, with all his heart. He's so lucky to have him, because no matter what happens, he will never be alone again. It’s the most comforting feeling in the world.

"It's not a big deal," Naruto grumbles against his chest, clearly embarrassed by the sudden affection.

Iruka has mercy on him and frees him from his vice grip. He ruffles his hair. "It is though. I love you. Even if your way of helping is to drive me crazy."

"Yeah well," Naruto ducks his head. "It's Kakashi's fault. I think he's afraid to tell you, so I just thought I'd give you guys a little push, ya know." 

Iruka laughs. He supposes this time it is actually Kakashi's fault. "I appreciate it Naruto, but you don't have to do that, ok?"

"Ok," Naruto says, then pauses. "Um, Iruka?"

Iruka looks at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"I just want you to know," Naruto mumbles. "That I love you, and you love him, and I know he loves you too, so, like, it'd be cool, to actually live together, if it'd make you happy, 'cause you deserve to be happy, ya know?"

Iruka can't fight the grin from spreading on his face. "Well, thank you for your blessing."

“Also, it would be cool to have a bigger room,” Naruto says, a huge grin blooming on his face as well.

Iruka rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling. “That’s really all you care about, huh?”

Naruto shakes his head, looking serious. “No, I care about the dogs too.”

Iruka is about to retort when there’s a shatter - another pot knocked off the window sill.

“Matatabi! No!” Naruto wails. He reaches for the cat, only for it to hiss at him. “You have to be nice to plants! They have feelings too, ya know!”

Iruka watches him fondly - feeling warmth spread inside his chest - before quietly walking away, and just accepting that a cat from hell is now part of their family too. 

_Their Family._

When Iruka walks back into the kitchen, Kakashi is standing at the island counter with three eggs in each hand.

"I know you don't like breakfast for dinner," he says without even looking up. "But we have so many eggs we gotta use them. I'm thinking quiche maybe? What'dya think?"

Iruka looks at him from across the room, taking in the image he has seen so many times before - Kakashi, in his kitchen, cooking dinner for him and his son. He’s wearing an apron over his black tank top. It’s pink and has little white hearts all over it with a white ruffle trim. Naruto bought it for him on his birthday years ago, as retaliation for when Kakashi bought him a t-shirt that said “ _My favorite men are Ramen"_ the year after he came out. 

It is so ordinary, but so ordinarily _them_ that Iruka feels at peace just by looking at him. It’s home. _This_ is home. This is what he wants, no matter where it is, he wants this. In this house, in Kakashi’s house, in a new house they look for and buy _together._ He wants this. He loves Kakashi so much. Naruto does too, even if he can’t admit it.

“I think,” Iruka takes a deep breath. “We should get married.”

Kakashi’s head shoots up so fast Iruka’s surprised it didn’t pop right off. An egg falls from his hand and cracks on the counter.

“What?” He stares at Iruka with wide eyes, shocked.

Iruka doubles down. “I think we should get married.”

“U-uh, I-I mean-uh?” Kakashi stutters. His face is as red as Iruka’s ever seen it, even making his apron look pale _._ He scrambles to place the eggs down on the counter, then when they threaten to roll off the edge he quickly grabs them and pushes them together to keep them still. His hand accidentally slips into the yolk of the previously broken egg and he curses before wiping it unthinkingly against his chest. Iruka has never seen him in such a frenzy before, and it is _adorable._

He’s too distracted to notice Iruka has moved right beside him, and Iruka reaches out to take hold of his arms, stopping their frantic movements.

Iruka guides him into facing him, and he sees the other man swallow hard as his eyes flick rapidly over Iruka’s face.

Iruka smiles, and this time decides to make it count - for real. “Marry me?”

He doesn’t give him a chance to answer, and instead grabs Kakashi’s face to bring him in for a kiss. He kisses him long and deep, putting as much love into it as he can - putting his whole soul into it - so Kakashi knows how serious he is, because he _is_ serious, because he loves him and he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

When they pull away, they are both breathless and panting for air. Iruka licks his lips, eyeing Kakashi’s own that are slick with spit and swollen red. _God,_ he wants to keep them that color forever, wants to kiss him so much that it just _sticks._ Forever imprinted with Iruka’s desire.

“I-,” Iruka clears his throat, finally finding his voice after he catches his breath. “I don’t have a ring or anything, but-”

Kakashi’s face suddenly lights up. His eyes go wide once more and his eyebrows shoot up disappearing under his messy bangs. He pulls away from Iruka’s grip.

“Wha-” Iruka protests in confusion.

“Wait,” Kakashi says hurriedly as he backs away. He holds his hands out and motions for Iruka to stay. “Wait here - I’ll be right back, I promise. I have to-”

He turns away then, rushing over to the door as Iruka stands there dumbfounded. Kakashi fights with the doorknob as he looks back for a brief second - a fraziled expression on his face.

“There’s something in my car - hold on - I’ll be right back!” And then he’s out the door.

“Um,” Iruka’s arms hang limp at his sides. _What just happened?_ Did he really just ask Kakashi to marry him, and then did Kakashi really just _leave?!_

Not even a minute later and Kakashi is bursting back through the door, breathing heavy like he ran the distance to his car and back. The ties from his apron have come undone, and it hangs loosely around his neck, looking goofy with his thick arms on display in just his tank top. In his hand is a navy blue folder. He rushes over to Iruka and presents it to him.

“I was- I was waiting to tell you,” his eyes flick between Iruka and the folder in his hands rapidly - his face still pink. He shoves it against Iruka’s chest. “Here- look.”

Iruka looks at him curiously and takes it from his hands. Tentatively, he opens the folder. There are a bunch of papers inside, the one on top consisting of rows with numbers. Kakashi’s name written above it.

“Is this?” Iruka squints his eyes. “Is this a credit report?”

Kakashi nods. “I’ve been working really hard. I even had Yamato help me. See look-”

Yamato, his friend from work, who Iruka always thought was a little on the square side - even for him. Kakashi points down to the paper, then looks at Iruka with a sheepish smile.

“It’s pretty good right? It was really bad for a while, you know, I didn’t have any money when I was younger and I wasn’t very good with it when I did have it so-”

“Why?” Iruka asks slowly, interrupting him. “Why are you showing me this?”

Kakashi holds his gaze, and takes a nervous breath. “I’m selling my house.”

“I know,” Iruka says, not bothering to hide it.

Kakashi’s mouth hangs open dumbly. “What? How?”

“Naruto told me,” Iruka tells him, then closes the folder and hands it back.

Iruka can see as the wheels turn in Kakashi’s mind. “Ah, that brat. Ruining my surprise.”

“What surprise, exactly?” Iruka questions him with a tilt of his head. The house, the credit report. Iruka thinks he knows, but he wants to hear Kakashi say it.

“You beat me to it,” Kakashi says with a huff of a laugh. “I was gonna ask you to marry me."

Even though Iruka already said those words earlier - _marry me_ \- hearing Kakashi say it makes his head swim. His heart pounds in his chest, and his eyes well up with tears while a grin spreads on his face.

“You were gonna sell your house _before_ asking me to marry you?” Iruka can’t help but joke, but it comes out around a choked hiccup as he fights back tears of happiness. “You’re mighty confident.”

“Nah, just hopeful,” Kakashi drops the folder, both of them not even bothering to care where it lands, and pulls Iruka close to him. He wraps his arms around his waist and rests his forehead against Iruka’s. "I love you so much, and I want to prove it to you, if you’ll let me.”

Iruka laughs, recalling the very first conversation they ever had. Kakashi has been proving it to him ever since.

“Ok,” He sniffs, nodding as he holds onto Kakashi tightly.

“Ok,” Kakashi repeats with a smile, and places a kiss on the bridge of his nose. “Then lets get married and get a mortgage and buy a house like the proper old boring couple we are.”

“No,” Iruka shakes his head, but he says it around a fit of laughter. “I’m not marrying you if you’re gonna turn all boring on me.”

“No?” Kakashi smirks. His hands slip down from Iruka’s waist to his ass - gets himself a handful and _squeezes_. “Gotta keep things interesting for you, huh? I guess I can do that.”

Iruka bites his lip. They’re pressed close together now, and he can’t help but react to the touches. He feels like he is on cloud nine, with Kakashi touching him like this, whispering to him softly, promising a life together full of love. He feels almost hysterical with it, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall at any moment - he’s _so happy._

“I love you,” he ends up saying, because there is so much he wants to say but he can’t even think of how to word it all. It all comes down to that anyway. He loves him.

“I love you too,” Kakashi says back, and then they’re kissing again, slow at first and then building into more. Iruka can’t stop smiling into it, and Kakashi keeps breaking away to plant tiny pecks all over his face, down his neck, his chest, and back again. Embarrassing giggles leave Iruka's mouth as he squirms under the touch, but he just doesn't have it in him to care. They're getting married. They're going to buy a home together. _This is real._

The moment is ruined when Naruto walks into the room with a loud groan.

"Ah, seriously you guys?!" He shouts, making a show of shielding his eyes.

"Hey!" Iruka shoots back. Kakashi doesn't release his hold, and continues to kiss at his neck despite Naruto's protests. "You don't get to talk ok? We're even now!"

"Ugh, fine whatever," Naruto rolls his eyes. "Can you at least stop making out long enough to make dinner? ‘M hungry."

Kakashi picks his head up then, and jerks it towards his duffle bag by the door. "I got 40 bucks in my wallet, why don't you take it and go out to eat? Actually, stay out. You got friends right? Buy them dinner and then don't come back til tomorrow."

Iruka smacks at his chest. "Kakashi-"

"Wait really?!" Naruto perks up, already heading to Kakashi's bag to riffle through it. "Hey, can I take the car too?"

"Sure, whatever," Kakashi answers, directing his attention back to Iruka. 

"Oh my god," Iruka laughs in disbelief, not fighting against it anymore.

Naruto pulls the keys from his bag triumphantly, no longer phased by their PDA. "Alright! Thanks Kakashi!"

He heads to the door, but not before stopping and throwing them a taunting smirk. "If you guys need lube or anything I got some in my desk-"

"Leave!" Iruka yells, slapping a hand to his forehead, mortified. Naruto cackles as he leaves, slamming the door behind him. "Jheeze, that kid - ah-!"

The second Naruto is gone, Kakashi picks Iruka up and plops him down on the counter. Iruka scrambles to get his hands around his neck, and then squawks when his ass hits the surface - right on top of the eggs.

"Kakashi!" Iruka groans, feeling them crunch beneath him and the egg yolk seeping through his joggers.

"Oh shit," Kakashi laughs. "Sorry, fuck."

Iruka continues to pout, upset by the mess. Kakashi is standing between his knees, and his hands are resting on his hips, keeping him in place. He wacks Kakashi up the side of his head.

"I said sorry!" He's still laughing. "Chill, they're gonna come off anyway."

"Oh are they?" Iruka says with heavy sarcasm. "I don't know about that anymore!"

"Aw baby," Kakashi coos, throwing in the pet name just to be an ass. A hand glides along Iruka's waistband, and he tugs at it playfully with a finger. "C'mon, let me clean you up then, ok?"

He leans forward as he says it, voice dropping low and sending a shiver up Iruka's spine. His breath ghosts over Iruka's lips, and his tongue peeks out of his mouth to taunt Iruka with a small barely there lick.

Iruka tries to meet him the rest of the way - mouth open and eyes shut - only for Kakashi to pull back. His eyes snap open in frustration.

"Nuh-uh," Kakashi teases with a shake of his head. "If that's what you want you gotta do something for me first."

"What?" Iruka asks, ready to do anything and everything for the man standing in front of him, the man he loves more than anything - the man who still somehow manages to look sexy while wearing a pink frilly apron.

Kakashi's face softens, humor suddenly gone - replaced with a tender sincerity. "Ask me again."

"Wha-" Iruka stops, the weight of the request hitting him suddenly. _Oh._

He moves his hands from behind Kakashi's neck forward, cupping his face once more and gently stroking his cheek with a thumb. He can feel Kakashi's jaw flex under his palm as he clenches with a tense swallow, looking at Iruka with pleading, eager eyes - wide, hopeful, and nervous.

"Will you marry me?" Iruka says with a whisper.

"Yes," Kakashi answers, and finally kisses him.  
  
  


* * *

Later - when the condo is full of boxes ready to be loaded into a truck and sent off to their new house - Iruka comes home to see Naruto sitting outside on their bench. He isn't alone.

The boy sitting with him has black choppy hair, and is draped in all black as well - black hoodie, black jeans, black converse sneakers. He recognizes him instantly.

"Sasuke," Iruka says as he approaches them, a huge grin on his face. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Sasuke looks up at him, then quickly averts his eyes, almost like he's ashamed. "Hi Iruka-sensei."

They're sitting at opposite ends of the bench - an empty gap left between them - and Naruto has a long stick in his hand that he absentmindedly jabs into the unlit fire pit, disrupting the old burnt ashes there. 

"Will you boys be staying for dinner?" Iruka asks. He hasn't seen Sasuke in well over two years, but before his and Naruto's fallout, he used to stay over quite a bit. It feels natural to ask, despite the lost time.

Naruto looks to the other boy, giving him a chance to answer himself.

Sasuke shrugs, trying to look nonchalant even with a pink blush on his face. "Sure."

When Naruto turns back to Iruka, he also has a huge grin on his face. "Yeah. Thanks, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate everyone who read the first installment, Uncomplicated, and then decided to read this as well. Your feedback means so much!
> 
> Just a note, if you aren't familiar, Total Divas is a reality tv show that follows the lives of women in the pro wrestling business. I'm a wrestling fan so I had to make Naruto one lol. Plus, I like the image of Naruto going into his serious jujutsu class and trying to use pro wrestling moves and pissing everyone off lmao (also, some trivia for ya - i took the names for the characters in kakashi's book from wrestlers who are known for being very 'buddy buddy' together haha)
> 
> Anyway! Thank you so much for reading! Writing this has given me a nice distraction from the craziness of our world today (and my work ha.) I really want to write more in this universe but Idk what. I'm tempted to write something more Kakashi centric, maybe even in his POV? but I'm on the fence. I'm open to taking suggestions so lmk. You can find me on tumblr @kiitsvne.
> 
> Thanks again. Please stay safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
